


Beauty and the Ex (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Bullying, Dating, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles no quiere arruinar sus posibilidades con Josh, por lo que hace algo que puede arrepentirse: recurre a Derek Hale, el intimidante ex novio de Josh, para buscar consejo.Las cosas no van de acuerdo al plan. Pero con un poco de magia (y hombres lobo) podrían ir bien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty and the Ex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788689) by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). 



> Como siempre todos los créditos al autor original, nada me pertenece, bueno solo el haber hecho la traducción!!
> 
> Llevaba queriendo traducir esta historia años, ¡AÑOS! pero no me ponía a ellos, hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a aggybird por darme el permiso para traducir su maravillosa historia ^^

Stiles sabe que no es su cumpleaños, por lo que no está seguro de por qué Josh Dawkins ha aceptado salir con él por segunda vez.

Especialmente después de que su primera cita fuera tan horrible, épicamente mal. Stiles debería haber sabido que las estrellas estaban apiladas contra él cuando se puso los vaqueros para meterse en su jeep y tuvo que correr de regreso a su apartamento para cambiarse, lo que hizo que llegara demasiado tarde para recoger a Josh.

Cerrando la puerta del auto en los dedos de Josh probablemente tampoco ayudó.

Entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su billetera cuando se cambió los pantalones. Aunque Josh lo tomó bien, dándole a Stiles una mirada exasperada pero divertida mientras sacaba su propia billetera para pagar la cena, Stiles había visto cómo su romántico barco se hundía rápidamente.

En este punto, ni siquiera era un barco: era un bote salvavidas con un agujero del tamaño de una bala de cañón en el fondo y agua que brotaba como una fuente.

Y entonces... bueno, en serio, ¿cómo se suponía que Stiles sabría que Josh era alérgico a los mariscos?

Incluso eso no habría sido un gran problema, si Stiles no hubiera comido mariscos para la cena y luego hubiera tropezado y hubiera aplastado sus labios contra los labios de Josh en un intento de beso menos suave en la historia de la historia. Si la gente que había inventado el beso viera el intento de Stiles, habría sido prohibido de por vida.

Entonces, realmente, ¿se puede culpar a Stiles por pensar que Josh solo estaba callado porque estaba en shock por la ineptitud de Stiles y no por, ya sabes, shock anafiláctico? No, Stiles no lo cree.

Josh aparentemente tampoco lo creía así, tal vez porque tiene a) estándares bajos, b) muy poco juicio, o c) está llevando a cabo un programa de alcance de rehabilitación de relaciones para terminales. Cualquiera que sea la razón, Stiles gana.

—Eres un desastre —dice Josh, colocándose la mochila más arriba en el hombro. Es el lunes después de su cita y están fuera de Mitología 101, clase que comparten, porque Stiles y Josh tienen intereses similares, por lo que Josh es increíble. —Pero me gusta eso. Es todo lo contrario de mi último novio, y eso es lo que necesito en este momento.

Sí, Stiles no necesita que le recuerden que el último novio de Josh fue Derek Hale, el sexy dios del campus, hosco y gruñón.

Stiles sabe que Derek es un acto imposible de seguir; es como tener a Bugs Bunny suplente para Laurence Olivier.

—Entonces, intentémoslo de nuevo —dice Josh. —¿Qué tal si te recojo el viernes a las siete? Iremos a un Mexicano y tal vez no moriré cuando trates de besarme. —Josh sonríe, un poco torcido. Tiene el cabello oscuro y rizado, gafas de montura negra y, aparentemente, muy mal gusto en los hombres. Él también usa jeans ajustados que muestran su culo perfecto.

Stiles está totalmente enamorado.

Y él tiene una cita en cuatro días. Por eso entra en pánico y hace la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya hecho. (Y eso es mucho decir porque Stiles incluso cuenta el Incidente de Hedgehog del '08 y El caso de la ropa interior equivocada del '09).

Él va a ver a Derek Hale.

* * * *

Derek está saliendo con los otros estudiantes de arte agresivamente atractivos y aburridos en uno de los lugares designados para fumadores en el campus cerca de los edificios de arte. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro y cara de aburrido mientras se apoya contra el edificio. No fuma, pero por la forma en que sus ojos arden, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Hey —dice Stiles, agitándose torpemente.

El grupo se da vuelta para mirarlo, y Stiles los asimila a cada uno rápidamente: una rubia caliente que es muy cachonda, un vampiro querubín con cabello rizado y un tipo negro grande y guapo que parece entretenido por todo.

Son vagamente reconocibles en el campus, en la forma en que recordaría sus nombres si alguien se lo recordara; él sabe que son los favoritos de sus respectivas disciplinas artísticas. Derek es en realidad un estudiante de arquitectura, pero Stiles escuchó que Derek va a obtener una especialidad en Bellas Artes. Stiles piensa que Derek ya tiene un Masters en otras cosas

Derek parece ser el líder de esta pequeña manada porque nadie habla hasta que Derek mira a Stiles de arriba abajo y dice: —¿Qué?

—Uh, soy Stiles.

—¿Es eso una persona o una condición? —Pregunta Derek.

—Es mi nombre —Stiles frunce el ceño. Él da un paso adelante, y las ventanas de la nariz de Derek se abren. Stiles juraría que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

De repente, Derek parece mucho más interesado.

—Entonces, —adelanta Stiles— Aquí está, um, la cosa. Saliste con Josh Dawkins, ¿verdad?

Uno de los otros tres gruñe al oír el nombre, pero Stiles no puede decir cuál. Y vaya, espera un minuto, ¿cuándo se vio rodeado? La chica y los dos muchachos se han movido detrás de él y a sus costados, manteniéndolo entre paréntesis, y no puede evitar la sensación de que está enfrentando a Derek en el tribunal.

Derek levanta una mano y el gruñido se detiene. —¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo ... mira, ¿podrías controlar a tus lobos? Me están haciendo sentir incómodo. ¿Oyes eso, personas silenciosas que no han hablado en absoluto? Tú eres extraño.

Derek se sobresalta, y sus ojos se entrecierran. —¿Lobos? —Pregunta peligrosamente. Stiles tiene la impresión de que todo sobre Derek es peligroso. Sus orejas parecen peligrosas. Él tiene patillas peligrosas. Probablemente se limpia los dientes peligrosamente.

Stiles se aclara la garganta. —Lo siento, parece como si me rodearan, y los tiburones o los lobos eran la comparación adecuada.

Derek se relaja. Luego hace una especie de baile de cejas que debe significar algo para los otros tres porque el querubín vampiro gime, y la chica dice: —Derek —y el negro se ríe.

Sin embargo, las cejas de Derek parecen ser suficientes, y los otros tres se van rápidamente, la chica echando miradas de desaprobación sobre su hombro.

Derek solo mira a Stiles, por lo que Stiles se infunde coraje. Probablemente esté haciendo el tonto frente a Derek, pero está más preocupado por convertirse en un idiota gigante delante de Josh. Como no hay ninguna esperanza de que alguien como Derek esté interesado en tocar su pene, pero existe la más mínima, mínima posibilidad de que Josh quiera, Stiles tiene sus prioridades en orden. Él es un chico; hará muchas cosas embarazosas si significa algo más que su mano izquierda.

Y si Derek lo ayuda, quizás no tenga su primera y última cita con Josh el viernes, pero si la primera de muchas.

Él necesita poner a Derek de su lado. Él necesita un muy buen comienzo, algo con delicadeza.

Se aclara la garganta, preparándose para wow: —Bien, entonces. ¿Saliste con Josh pero... rompieron?

Stiles nunca ha sido muy bueno con la delicadeza.

—Rompió conmigo —Derek responde con calma. Es la calma del agua plana y negra donde algo verde y viscoso se esconde debajo. Derek no parece demasiado enojado todavía, apenas parece homicida.

—Oh. Uh. Bueno, ¿estás albergando, como, amor no correspondido por él?

Los labios de Derek se contraen, y él se recuesta contra el edificio, relajándose. —No.

—¡Estupendo! Porque el asunto es que estoy saliendo con él y me preguntaba si...

Derek está en su cara instantáneamente y es extraño, Stiles debe estar ciego al sol o algo así porque parece que los ojos de Derek son rojos...

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —Gruñe Derek, y manos, manos, oh hombre, manos, definitivamente son las manos de Derek en la sudadera con capucha de Stiles. Stiles levanta sus propias manos para agarrar los antebrazos de Derek, farfullando, porque le gusta su cara y no quiere que se pulverice.

—Hey, lo siento amigo, no sabía que todavía estabas en él, solo hemos estado en una cita y ni siquiera fue bien, casi lo mato y eso pone un freno a las cosas y es por eso que estoy aquí, quería preguntarte si tienes algún consejo que pueda ayudarme, pero claramente...

Abruptamente, Derek suelta a Stiles y da un paso atrás. Tiene la mandíbula apretada y parece que quiere morder a Stiles con los dientes. —¿Qué? —Él gruñe.

—Estaba solo, tal vez esperando obtener algún ¿consejo? Lo que me doy cuenta ahora fui muy tonto, soy muy tonto. ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo aislado que es esta parte del campus? Al igual, es un asesino en serie aislado. Apuesto a que el centro de estudiantes está menos aislado. Voy a confirmar mi teoría ...

—Detente,

Stiles se detiene.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda para... cortejar a Josh?

Stiles mira la cara enojada y enojada de Derek y dice: —¿Qué respuesta no termina conmigo lastimado?

Algo depredador brilla en los ojos de Derek. —Ninguno de ellas.

—Correcto —Stiles chilla. —Bien, este no era mi mejor plan, yo soy...

—Cállate —dice Derek, ahora de nuevo apoyado en la pared. La tensión zumba en sus hombros, y Stiles lo ve forzarse a sí mismo a relajarse. Derek respira profundamente, sus fosas nasales se dilatan, y de repente está mucho más tranquilo. —Te ayudaré —dice, como si estuviera probando las palabras.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Lo harás?

—Claro —dice Derek, sonriendo lentamente. Es una sonrisa soñolienta, como si algo se estuviera despertando. Stiles está un poco nervioso acerca de qué, exactamente, se despertó.

Derek se empuja de la pared y Stiles se tensa, pero Derek solo extiende su mano y dice: —Dame tu teléfono.

Stiles se encuentra inmediatamente obedeciendo. Él observa, con una especie de horror, cuando Derek programa su número en el teléfono de Stiles y se lo devuelve, aparentemente muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Llámame mañana por la noche —ordena Derek. —Puedes venir a mi casa y traer pizza.

—¿Puedo? Yo puedo —,decide Stiles. —Uh, gracias, hombre. Lo aprecio. Así que, simplemente iré. Y hacer cosas. Que no están aquí.

Esta vez Derek sonríe a lo grande, y Stiles debe estar imaginando cosas porque los dientes de Derek se ven antinaturalmente puntiagudos. —No hay problema, chico. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que tu hombre te atrape.

Stiles retrocede, pero hace una pausa. —¿No quieres decir que te asegurarás de que consiga a mi hombre?

Derek arquea una ceja, y Stiles tiene la impresión de que llega tarde a una fiesta a la que ni siquiera sabía que había sido invitado. —Eso es lo que dije. Ahora, largo.

* * * *

Stiles está pendiente de su teléfono al día siguiente, tirando de él alternativamente para mirar el número de Derek, y empujando como si fuera el teléfono de un hombre malo, muy malo. Por supuesto, pensar en hombres malos solo lo hace pensar en Derek.

Y pensar en Derek hace que seas muy difícil concentrarse en clase. Además, parece estar haciendo nuevos amigos hoy.

—¡Hey, Stiles! —Dice un chico, sentándose al lado de Stiles mientras espera a que comience la clase. Stiles nunca ha visto un este tipo antes. Parece que quizás sea hispano y tiene una gran sonrisa amistosa.

Stiles no es alguien que no devuelva un saludo. —Hey —responde.

El tipo lo mira y... espera, ¿olfateó un Stiles? —Soy Scott. Recién transferido a esta clase. ¿Te molesta si me ayudas a ponerme al día?

—Um —dice Stiles, porque unirse a Folklore sobrenatural en la Europa medieval a mediados del semestre no es una transferencia normal. Y matricularse en él, digamos, que este chico debe estar loco.

—¿Ha leído el Compendio Lunus Lupus Compendium de DeGaul? —,Pregunta esperanzado Scott.

Bien, piensa Stiles. Bueno, está bien, este tipo puede ser su mejor amigo. —Sí, totalmente, pero me gusta más la traducción de Night Walkers de Poissier. Es más detallado.

Scott sonríe como si Stiles acabara de pasar una prueba, y entran en una discusión sobre el folklore de los hombres lobo. Scott está sorprendentemente bien informado.

El resto del día de Stiles es así. En cada una de sus clases, conoce a gente nueva. El se presenta formalmente a Erica e Isaac en su clase de Antropología cuando se sientan a cada lado de él, sus chaquetas de cuero suenan.

Stiles dice: —Impresionante. Encuadrado ¿Esto va a ser una cosa? —Y ruedan sus ojos sincronizados, lo cual es algo impresionante.

Erica se pasa el resto de la clase burlándose sutilmente de él, lo que Stiles supone que es una forma de ser amigable. Isaac solo lo mira conmovido cuando Stiles le pide que pase los folletos.

Conoce a Lydia, que va a clases de Latín Arcaico y comenta que las traducciones que da el maestro son incorrectas. Boyd y Scott lo usan como sujetalibros en Superstición y Persecución en la Años Oscuros y gruñen mucho cuando el maestro menciona las balas de plata o las espadas.

Danny, Allison y Jackson no están en ninguna de sus clases, pero se han sentado con él durante el almuerzo, y de repente todos están sentados con Stiles.Todos lo están mirando, extrañamente expectantes, como si esperaran que él hiciera algún truco. Stiles comienza a preguntarse si algunos de ellos incluso estudian aquí.

Sigue esperando que Derek aparezca, ya que claramente todos son sus amigos, pero Stiles nunca lo ve, y no quieres preguntarle a los amigos de Derek dónde está porque ¿por qué tiene que importarle a Stiles? Y tal vez los amigos de Derek se dieron cuenta de lo increíble que es Stiles, independientemente.

O tal vez Derek les dijo que controlaran a Stiles e informaran si Stiles era un caso perdido o no. Derek parece el tipo de hombre que hace un reconocimiento. Probablemente esté tratando de buscar algo útil para ayudar a Stiles a cortejar a Josh.

El grupo lo sigue a lo largo del día, insinuándose ellos mismos a donde quiera que vaya, al menos uno de ellos está a la vista. Al final del día, Stiles camina hacia su jeep con todo el grupo siguiéndolo, sintiéndose como el tambor principal liderando la marcha de la banda más vestida de cuero en la historia.

Cuando llega a su jeep, se da vuelta y mete sus manos en los bolsillos, examinando el grupo que se encuentra frente a él. No está seguro de porque que repentinamente le recordaron a unos cachorros. —Entonces, um. Ha sido real. Pero mi jeep no es tan grande. Y... me voy a ir a casa ahora.

—Pero vas a llamar a Derek, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Erica.

—Por supuesto que Stiles lo llamará, Stiles es increíble —dice Scott, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Allison y sonriéndole. —¿Verdad, Stiles?

A Stiles realmente le gusta Scott. —Sí, soy increíble y confiable.

—¿Ves? —Dice Scott, empujando a Isaac, quien pone los ojos en blanco y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Bien, bien. Aparentemente, lo veré a todos mañana, supongo.

El grupo le da un asentimiento colectivo, que es lo más extraño que Stiles ha visto en su vida, y Stiles ha visto cosas más raras que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad gracias a la forma en que creció.

Está por entrar en su jeep cuando escucha: —¡Stiles! ¡Hey! —Desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, y él se da la vuelta.

Josh se mueve hacia él, su cabello se vuelve con el movimiento, y Stiles sonríe ampliamente y agita ambos brazos antes de darse cuenta de que podría parecer un poco tonto. Lo baja e intenta un saludo indiferente. —Hey.

Josh se detiene junto a él y le da a Stiles un abrazo rápido. —Todavía estamos quedamos el viernes, ¿verdad? Te envie un mensaje de texto por la noche, pero no recibí respuesta.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Pregunta Stiles. Huh. Lydia y Jackson estuvieron jugando con su teléfono en el almuerzo. Él hace una nota mental para preguntarles sobre eso. —Lo siento, no lo vi. Sí, estamos totalmente listos para el viernes.

—No hay posibilidad de eso —Josh se ríe y mira hacia otro lado, como si estuviera avergonzado, lo cual es tan adorable que a Stiles le duele. Entonces los ojos de Josh se abren alarmados y Stiles recuerda: Oh, sí, mi banda.

Stiles también se da cuenta de los sonidos durante en el último minuto no vienen de algún motor en el estacionamiento, sino de las gargantas de las personas que se congregaron detrás de él.

Se da vuelta, incrédulo, y el ruido se interrumpe. Excepto Jackson, quien todavía gruñe -sus ojos se ven extrañamente azules desde esta distancia- antes de que Boyd le dé un fuerte codazo a Jackson en el estómago y Jackson se tranquiliza.

—Um, hola chicos —dice Josh. —No sabía que todos ustedes conocieran a Stiles.

Stiles mira a Josh, sorprendido. —¿Los conoces?

Josh arrastra los pies, ajustándose la mochila y subiándose las gafas. —Son los amigos de Derek.

—Oh —dice Stiles. Sí, eso tiene sentido. Y no es de extrañar que estén gruñendo. Derek dijo que Josh rompió con él; probablemente culpan a Josh por dañar el corazón de Derek, a pesar de que Derek no parecía demasiado desgarrado por eso.

La cara de Josh es mucho menos amistosa ahora. Se aleja de Stiles y dice, rápidamente: —De todos modos, nos vemos mañana en clase. Te llamaré esta noche, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí! —Responde Stiles. —Definitivamente responderé. Como, probablemente en al tercer tono. Querré responde el primero, pero estaré actuando cool.

Josh se ríe y niega con la cabeza, y su sonrisa se vuelve brillante otra vez. —Stiles —dice, como si quisiera revolver el cabello de Stiles. Stiles desea que Josh pudiera; tal vez Stiles se dejará crecer el pelo solo para que Josh lo pase por sus dedos. Mmm, los dedos de Josh ...

Su ilusión es interrumpido por una tos detrás de él que suena casi como un ladrido. —Nos vemos —dice Josh rápidamente, y se aleja por el camino por el que vino.

Stiles realmente puede sentir la tensión flotando en el aire. Se vuelve hacia el grupo reunido. Ninguno de ellos parece feliz. Incluso Danny, el que Stiles ha identificado como el rayo de sol, tiene una expresión turbia.

—Llama a Derek —ordena Lydia, rompiendo el silencio. Ella se pasa el pelo por el hombro y gira sobre sus talones. Ante esto, todos los demás se giran y la siguen, y Stiles se queda solo en el estacionamiento, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido regañado, pero sin tener idea de lo que hizo mal.

La universidad es jodidamente rara.

* * * *

Después de que Stiles desbloquea la puerta de su apartamento, lo primero que hace es arrojar sus libros y llaves sobre el mostrador y suspirar.

Lo segundo que hace es gritar como una niña pequeña.

—Aaahhhhh, ¿cómo entraste aquí? —Pregunta, retrocediendo y agarrando su pecho. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba corriendo alocado en este momento.

Derek Hale se materializa desde las sombras de su cocina. —Tu puerta fue desbloqueada.

—No, no estaba, Sr. Creeper, me aseguró de cerrar todas las mañanas y solo tuve que desbloquearlo para entrar, entonces su pequeña historia de queso suizo ...

—La cerré después de entrar. Porque no la bloqueaste,— dice Derek, y se ve tan sinceramente enojado con Stiles, que éste le cree.

—Oh —dice Stiles, su mano va a la parte posterior de su cuello, frotando tímidamente. —Quiero decir, tenía prisa esta mañana, así que es posible.

—Cualquiera podría haber entrado, Stiles. Cualquiera. No estabas seguro.— Derek se abre camino a través de la pequeña cocina y aprieta a Stiles contra el mostrador. El borde del mostrador se clava en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles, y él piensa en inclinarse, pero algo que dice que es mejor que nunca demuestre una debilidad manifiesta por Derek Hale.

—Sí —dice Stiles, sin aliento. Podría contar las pestañas de Derek si quisiera. Los ojos de Derek son de un color verde avellana sorprendente. —¿Cualquiera? ¿Te refieres a alguien siniestro vestido de cuero con una barba de pocos días y ceño fruncido las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Y que podría estar en mi cocina y asustarme cuando llegue a casa? ¿Ese tipo de cosas?

Derek resopla y retrocede, lo que significa que pone una distancia de privacidad normal entre sus cuerpos. Apoya sus manos sobre el mostrador, enjaulando un Stiles, y toma otra vez esas respiraciones como cuando se encontraron por primera vez; y como la última vez, parece calmarlo.

—No llamaste —dice Derek. Él tiene este tipo de gruñido permanente en su voz que hace que Stiles se ponga nervioso por todas partes.

—¿Por qué acabo de llegar a casa? ¿Entiendo que eres un tipo ocupado y me estas haciendo un favor, ¿pero no puedes esperar otra media hora o así?

Derek cierra sus ojos brevemente, y cuando los abre, la mirada que le da a Stiles es curiosamente en blanco. —No quería. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi pizza?

—¿Qué? Amigo, tienes problemas serios. Bien, vamos, muévete, pediremos una pizza, maldito Neanderthal. Muévete, muévete,— dice Stiles, puntuando sus palabras poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho musculoso de Derek y empujando.

Derek no se mueve, ni siquiera un milímetro, y espera el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles sepa que moverse es la decisión de Derek, y Stiles no participa en su decisión.

Derek le da a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa y se aleja, tomando una despreocupada inclinación contra la nevera de Stiles, pareciendo una sesión de fotos en acción.

Probablemente practica frente al espejo todos los días, piensa Stiles.

Entonces Stiles se permite un momento de desesperación fuera de su alcance mientras mira los hombros de Derek, sus caderas y sus ojos entrecerrados. Josh tenía todo eso y aún rompió con él. Stiles realmente no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

—Entonces —dice Stiles cuando no parece que Derek vaya a decir nada más. Derek parece contento de ver a Stiles, y está bien, extraño, pero probablemente se tome su tiempo, evaluando un Stiles.

Stiles intenta no sentirse salvajemente inferior. Él generalmente falla.

—Entonces —se hace eco Derek. —Stiles. No te había visto antes en el campus. —Ha, bueno, soy una especie de ninja.

Derek levanta una ceja.

—Un ninja de la antropología —Stiles se siente obligado a completar. —Yo, eh, fui a Brown el semestre pasado, pero me transferí aquí. El curso de antropología aquí tiene más de lo que estoy buscando. Y...

Se detuvo, reaccionó y entró en¡Soy un genio pero también soy molesto’, que terminó con un tutor que sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles había refutado su gran teoría sobre las prácticas místicas románicas, y el Decano preguntándole a Stiles si no considerara irse.

—Hm —dice Derek. —Erica dijo que tomaste muchas clases de mitología.

¡Sabía que estaban informando sobre él! —Sí —dice. —La mayoría de la gente piensa que es extraño, pero creo que es fascinante.

—¿Te gusta lo sobrenatural? —Derek se ve tenso; Stiles ve un tic muscular en su mandíbula bien formada.

—Claro —dice Stiles. —¿A quién no? —Y si Stiles tiene sus propias razones para su gran interés en lo sobrenatural, ciertamente no va a mencionarlo a un hombre acosador que apenas conoce.

—Te sorprenderías —es todo lo que Derek dice, sus ojos mirando hacia un lado. —¿Te gusta?

Derek da una risa sin humor. —No diría que me gusta. Pero lo sé todo.

O-kay, piensa Stiles, rascándose la mandíbula. Duda seriamente que Derek sepa todo sobre lo sobrenatural: la mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea de lo que hay afuera. Derek parece incómodo, y Stiles no quiere que se lo piense mejor y se vaya, por lo que sonríe alegremente y dice: —¿Qué quieres en tu pizza?

Derek se relaja ante el cambio de tema, encorvado contra el mostrador de nuevo. —Carne —dice, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa.

—Correcto —responde Stiles lentamente, con las palmas hacia arriba, mientras lucha contra los miles de años de instinto evolutivo que le dicen que corra del depredador. La sonrisa de Derek es la razón por la cual se inventaron las luces de la noche. —Carne. Qué obvio. De acuerdo, voy a pedirla, así que siéntate como en casa.

Derek asiente, como si esto fuera aceptable para él, y vagabundea por la sala de estar de Stiles. Stiles lo mira por un segundo, inexplicablemente nervioso, mientras Derek inspecciona su apartamento. Derek pasa sus manos sobre todo lo que ve: la parte posterior del sofá, una lámpara, el escritorio debajo de la ventana. Es como si su misión fuera tocar todo lo que Stiles posee.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. Algunas personas son muy táctiles. Él apuesta por que Derek es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta desarmar cosas, poner sus manos sobre ellas, pasar los dedos arriba y abajo y demonios, deteniendo ese pensamiento allí mismo.

Stiles se da vuelta, apoyando una cadera contra el mostrador para estabilizarse, y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo. Está en la universidad, así que, naturalmente, tiene la pizzería más cercana en marcación rápida.

Eso no es del todo verdad: tiene el segundo más cercano porque no puede llamar al lugar más cercano, debido a una desafortunada falta de comunicación con el repartidor que terminó con todos los cubiertos de queso. Y no de una manera sexy. Si hay una manera sexy, Stiles cree que puede implicar fondue. Excepto que esa ocasión, en particular, había sido sin fondue.

Él termina pidiendo y se da vuelta, aún hablando. —De acuerdo, tengo una delicia carnívora para ti y una de aceituna negra y champiñones para .. ¿estás hueles mi cojín?

Derek sostiene el cojín de Stiles contra su cara, su mejilla presionada firmemente contra la tela. Parece que acaba de tomar una respiración profunda, y su expresión está encantada.

Con las palabras de Stiles, se congela por una fracción de segundo, y luego sus hombros se relajan, y se encoge de hombros mientras le da a Stiles una mirada insulsa. —Me picaba la mejilla —dice.

—Claramente fuiste criado por lobos —dice Stiles, y se pregunta por qué Derek se estremece.

Derek deja el cojín de Stiles en el sofá y mira a Stiles con expectación. Se quitó la chaqueta mientras Stiles estaba hablando por teléfono, y ahora está extendida en el respaldo del sofá, como si Derek quisiera que su chaqueta ocupara tanto espacio como fuera posible. Tal vez el cuero tiene problemas de confinamiento, Stiles no lo sabe.

Derek cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus bíceps sobresaliendo debajo de su delgada camiseta gris oscuro. —Entonces —dice Stiles. Dios mío, qué brazos más grandes tiene Derek.

—Entonces —responde Derek. Stiles nunca ha visto a nadie sonreír sin mover los labios antes, pero Derek lo logró. Sus ojos se entrecierran y evalúan, y Stiles lucha contra el impulso de cruzar sus propios brazos y protegerse. Siente que trajo una pistola de agua verde brillante a un tiroteo.

Se hace evidente que Derek no va a romper el incómodo silencio, lo que deja a un Stiles en una posición no desconocida.

—¡TV! —dice, repentinamente cautivado por la inspiración. Derek levanta una ceja. —¡Sí! Uh, es decir, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en el sofá? Este mueble grande y atractivo que tengo, ¿ves? Y encendemos la televisión. Hasta que la pizza llegue aquí. Y tal vez... tal vez discutamos la razón por la que estás en mi casa.

—Está bien —dice Derek simplemente. Él no se mueve.

—Bien —dice Stiles. —Bien, está bien.

Claramente, depende de Stiles que tome la iniciativa de nuevo. Se desliza lentamente alrededor del sofá, notando cómo Derek sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, y agarra el control remoto de la mesa de café antes de sentarse en el lado izquierdo del sofá, dándole a Derek mucho espacio en el otro lado.

Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento, mirando hacia abajo a Derek, arqueando el cuello. —En serio, ¿puedes dejar de acecharme ahora? Siéntate—.

Derek está ocupado mirando la garganta de Stiles, sin siquiera mirar la cara. Stiles traga saliva, su nuez de Adán se balancea, y dice, tentativamente, —¿Derek?

Derek parece salir de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera atrapado. Gruñe y da un paso alrededor del sofá, inclinándose realmente cerca de Stiles, quien mira deliberadamente las hectáreas de paisaje acolchado extendidas en el otro lado que Derek podría haber elegido. Pero no, Derek está justo al lado de él, la línea caliente de su muslo corre a lo largo de la pierna de Stiles.

—Hey —dice Stiles. —Hay mucho espacio, ¿por qué no...?

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —interrumpe Derek. Su expresión desafía a Stiles a continuar. Desafiándolo dos veces.

—¿La elección del invitado? —Responde Stiles dócilmente, hundiéndose en los cojines.

Derek resopló y arrebató el mando a Stiles. Enciende el televisor y cambia de canal, hasta llegar a una repetición de algún programa policial.

Ambos se sientan en silencio por unos minutos. Sin embargo, los dos no se quedan tranquilos, porque Stiles rara vez está quieto. Además, Derek es realmente cálido. Anormalmente cálido. Es como el calor del cacao caliente, hace que Stiles quiera rodear a Derek con sus manos y sentir el calor que se extiende entre sus dedos, alejando el frío.

Él tose y se mueve de nuevo. Derek suspira fuertemente.

Stiles no cree que ninguno de ellos preste mucha atención al programa.

Los segundos pasan, y Stiles decide que esto es lo más incómodo que ha sentido, y eso incluye el momento en que accidentalmente se puso un traje de payaso en un funeral.

Él hace una mueca, recordando. Esa no fuera realmente su culpa: la fiesta de cumpleaños estaba al otro lado de la calle, y Stiles era malo en las instrucciones. ‘Rubber Nose Revels’ lo despidió al día siguiente, pero fue un trabajo estúpido, de todos modos; todos tomaron trabajos estúpidos cuando tenían diecisiete años.

Sin embargo, probablemente no Derek, reflexiona Stiles, perdido en sus pensamientos. Él mira de reojo; Los ojos de Derek están clavados en la televisión y él está respirando lento e incluso por la nariz.

Derek probablemente tuvo un trabajo genial cuando era un adolescente. Todo en él es genial, desde su chaqueta de cuero hasta su cabello perfecto. Es misterioso y peligroso, y la mitad de los chicos y chicas en el campus lo quieren. Es intimidantemente atractivo, y sabe todos los secretos de la seducción en el mundo; él puede haber inventado algunos de ellos.

Lo cual le recuerda a Stiles.

—Josh —dice Stiles. Derek hace un gruñido, sus labios se hacen más pequeños, y Stiles se apresura. —¿Puedo decir que aprecio totalmente que me ayudas con la cosa de Josh? Realmente, realmente me gusta y no quiero estropear esto. Sé que no tienes que hacer esto. Así que sí. Muy apreciado.

Derek se queda callado, pero luego mira a Stiles, y hay una tristeza en sus ojos que hace que el corazón de Stiles se encoja. Tal vez Derek no haya pasado del todo esa etapa con como él dice.

—¿Realmente te gusta Josh? —Pregunta Derek, su voz vacilante.

—¿Si?—dice Stiles no muy seguro, y parpadea a sí mismo. Probablemente debería sonar más seguro acerca de su respuesta, pero Derek es increíblemente caliente y sentado muy cerca, por lo que es comprensiblemente que le sea difícil concentrarse. Él se retuerce en su asiento, ignorando el endurecimiento en la parte baja de su estómago.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se mueven y su expresión se aclara. Obtiene esta especie de mirada de zorro astuto, pero sí va en un instante, y Stiles lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si lo ha imaginado.

—¿Quieres indicaciones para tu cita el viernes? —Pregunta Derek. Sonríe pequeño un tiempo mientras se echa sobre el respaldo del sofá. Si Stiles se inclinaba hacia atrás, su cabeza descansaba en el brazo de Derek y ... espera, ¿cómo sabía Derek sobre su cita del viernes?

Oh, correcto, piensa. La pandilla de informantes de Derek, los espías menos sutiles de todos.

—¡Tú! —Dice Stiles, girando su torso hacia un lado y apuntando con su dedo a Derek, quien se ve muy divertido. —¡Enviaste a tu manada!

Debido a que están sentados tan cerca, Stiles puede sentir los dientes de Derek tensos. —¿Mi qué? —Gruñe Derek.

Stiles se acerca, introduciendo su dedo en el pecho increíblemente firme de Derek. —¡Tu manada de informantes! Para que lo sepas, lo descubrí en los primeros cinco minutos, sin importar lo que digan Lydia o Erica. ¡Me siguieron todo el día! Ahora aparentemente tengo medios de comunicación como nuevos amigos que nunca pedí.

Lo cual es bueno, pero no es algo que Stiles fuera a admitir a Derek. Hoy era la primera vez que no se sentaba solo en la comida desde que comenzó las clases aquí.

Derek hace un ruido encantador y hace rodar sus ojos. Si Stiles estuviera siendo presionado, podría describir la expresión de Derek como cariñosa.

—Coincidencia —dice Derek, más suave que el pudín de vainilla en un picnic de la iglesia.

Stiles abre la boca para replicar, pero suena el timbre, presumiblemente con sus pizzas, por lo que se levantó del sofá, accidentalmente usa el muslo de Derek para equilibrarse, y dice: —Uh huh. Usted gana esta ronda, Sr. Hale .

Se dirige a la puerta, sacando su billetera, y casi tropieza cuando oye a Derek decir suave y bajo: —Bien. Yo juego para ganar.

* * * *

Derek devora su pizza tan rápido que tiene un Stiles contemplando las medallas olímpicas.

Derek se chupa la salsa de los labios y mira a Stiles, quien aún sostiene su primer trozo de pizza. El queso se desliza mientras Stiles mira estupefacto.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —gruñe Derek , señalando hacia la porción de Stiles. Stiles está bastante seguro de que vio a Derek desencajar su mandíbula.

—¡Sí! —Dice Stiles, acunando su pizza en su pecho de forma protectora. Grita ante el calor abrasador y se da cuenta de que ha manchado de salsa de tomate por toda su camisa.

—Aw, mierda —dice. —Espera, me voy a cambiar—. Pone su porción en su plato, esperando que se haya ido cuando regrese. A pesar de todo, una pizza entera, la expresión de Derek todavía está alertantemente hambrienta.

Corre por el pasillo hacia su habitación y hurga en sus cajones hasta que encuentra una camisa limpia que está arrugada solo en un cuarenta por ciento. Él tira de su camisa sucia sobre su cabeza, y se da vuelta para agarrar la nueva camisa de su cama.

Hace un ruido agudo cuando veo a un Derek amenazante en su puerta.

Stiles tira de la camisa limpia a su pecho en un intento de cubrirse. —¡Tio! —Chilla. —¡Modestia!

—No me molesta —dice Derek. Su mirada está absorta. —Quiero ver con lo que trato.

Oh, Stiles piensa. Sí, eso es... muy invasivo, pero Derek tiene un punto. Si puede ayudar a Stiles a tener a Josh, es posible que necesite saber estas cosas.

—Aún así —dice Stiles, su boca curvada en un ceño dudoso. —Advierte a un hombre.

—¿Alguna vez tomaste el sol? —Pregunta Derek.

—Uh, grosero —dice Stiles deliberadamente, poniéndose la camisa limpia sobre la cabeza y deseando poder hundirse en el suelo cuando se da cuenta de que sus pezones están duros y claramente delineados debajo de la delgada camisa.

—No —dice Derek, aclarándose la garganta. —Quiero decir, estás pálido. Como la luna.

Stiles gira sus ojos, gesticulando a sí mismo. —Sí, lo sé, mi piel es blanca y pecosa. Soy como un faro blanco, podría guiar a los barcos a la costa. Ay, mis ojos, el sol es cegador. Confía en mí, lo que escuchado todo antes . Esto es lo que ellos llaman una -complejidad de biblioteca-. Paso mucho tiempo adentro leyendo libros mohosos .

Derek frunce el ceño. —No digo que sea malo.

—No, no, claro que no. Tu cuerpo lo está telegrafiando perfectamente bien, no verbalmente.

Derek le gruñe y Stiles mira sus dedos flexionarse contra el marco de la puerta. —Algunas personas se sienten atrapadas por ese tipo de cosas.

—¿A gente como Josh? —Pregunta esperanzado.

—No —dice Derek, y el bastardo realmente parece aliviado. Stiles aún no está seguro de si Derek tiene sentimientos secretos por Josh, pero esa es una marca bastante grande en la columna sí. Se preguntará si tendrá que estar atento al sabotaje.

—Genial —dice Stiles. Se deja caer en la cama, estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Oye que Derek hace un sonido ahogado y siseante.

Stiles abre los ojos y se apoya en los codos, con las piernas colgando por borde de la cama. —¿Qué le gusta a Josh?

—Juegos de poder —dice Derek sombríamente, con los ojos brillantes. Algo debe pasar con la luz del pasillo de Stiles porque le está dando a los ojos a Derek un brillo rojo.

—¿Qué?

—Jugar a juegos —repite Derek, moviendo para que la luz cambie en su rostro y sus ojos ya no se vean rojos. —Videojuegos. Le gusta jugar a videojuegos.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunta Stiles, iluminándose. —¡Me encantan los videojuegos!

—¿Si? —pregunta Derek, extrañamente atento. Esa parece ser la línea de Derek.

—¡Claro! —chilla Stiles, saltando de su cama. —¿Sabes qué juegos le gustan? Mira, te mostraré lo que tengo y puedes decirme si los reconoces.— Él pasa junto a Derek, quien retrocede para que Stiles pueda salir de la habitación, y agarra el brazo de Derek para tirar de él, emocionado por la posibilidad de compartir otro interés común con Josh.

Cuando Stiles agarra el brazo de Derek, la cara de Derek atraviesa una serie de emociones, desde gruñona y conmocionada hasta feliz y suaves en los bordes. Sus ojos están clavados en la mano de Stiles, como si no pudieran creer que Stiles lo toque voluntariamente.

Su piel es suave y cálida debajo de los dedos de Stiles. Stiles intenta no darse cuenta demasiado.

Stiles arrastra a Derek por el pasillo y vuelve a la sala de estar, indicándole que se siente en el sofá con un gesto puntiagudo. Luego se arrodilla al lado de su soporte de TV y hurga en el cajón de sus juegos, sacando sus copias de Fable, Assassin's Creed y Dragon Age.

—¿Qué hay de estos? —Pregunta, sosteniendo las cajas para la inspección de Derek.

Derek parpadea y parece confundido Su expresión se borra rápidamente. —Sí. Aquellos. Todos esos. Josh definitivamente jugó a todos esos.

—Dulce —dice Stiles fervientemente. —Estos son mis favoritos, He jugado tantas veces que merezco un premio. Sería un premio muy estúpido, pero igualmente.

Los labios de Derek se contraen. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos. —¿Qué más te gusta?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué más me gusta, Stiles? Puedo decirte si Josh comparte los mismos intereses.

—Oh —dice Stiles, frotándose el cuello. Derek lo está mirando directamente en esa forma patentada de comer alma que tiene; Stiles tiene que mirar hacia otro lado. —Uh, cierto. Bien. Me gusta los videojuegos, obviamente. Y la mitología.— Lanza una mirada hacia Derek, quien asiente atento.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro. —No lo sé. Me gusta mucho ver películas y programas de televisión o lo que sea. Comida china. La comida china es genial.

¿Por qué siente que lo están entrevistando? Esta debe ser otra forma para que Derek lo evalúe y vea si está en condiciones de salir con la vieja aventura de Derek. Stiles piensa sobre sus respuestas. ¿Hay una respuesta incorrecta? ¿Debería haber tratado de parecer menos aburrido? Porque hay una parte entera de Stiles que no es para nada aburrida, pero nunca le cuenta a nadie sobre eso.

—Deberíamos conseguir eso mañana —dice Derek, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Stiles.

—¿Consigue qué?

—Chino —dice Derek con decisión. —Mañana tendremos chino.

—¿Mañana? —Pregunta Stiles, desconcertado.

Derek asiente. —Cuando vengas a mi apartamento después de clase.

Stiles no recuerda haber tenido una conversación sobre esto. —Cierto. Tu apartamento. ¿Quién dijo que iría? Ni siquiera sé dónde...

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con mi dirección. Intenta no llegar tarde de nuevo.

—¿Tarde?! —Exige Stiles, sentándose derecho desde su posición en el piso. —Escucha aquí, amigo, no sigo tus órdenes...

—Lo sé —dice Derek. Su boca se curva como si recordara una gran broma, y sus ojos bailan al mirar a Stiles. Hay una expresión divertida en su rostro: una sugerencia de -sé algo que no sabes- en las comisuras de los ojos y la boca. Stiles recuerda que su abuela Samantha miraba así a su abuelo; su madre, también, cuando miraba a su padre. Como si estuvieran compartiendo afecto y secretos.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y mira hacia otro lado, parpadeando rápidamente. —¿Stiles? —Pregunta Derek, su voz sonó nerviosa y preocupada.

—Chino, mañana. Entendido —dice Stiles. —Hey, estoy un poco cansado. ¿Crees que podemos para por hoy y seguir mañana?

Derek levanta las cejas, pero asiente a regañadientes. Él está haciendo eso del aleteo nasal otra vez, que no es el tic más extraño que una persona podría tener, pero todavía está en el lado de Animal Planet.

Stiles se para y Derek se hace eco de su movimiento, agarrando su chaqueta de cuero. Él se la pone y deja que Stiles lo lleve a la puerta.

—Entonces —dice Stiles. Derek está realmente cerca de nuevo. Stiles piensa que tal vez nadie se haya tomado el tiempo de explicarle el concepto de espacio personal a Derek. Tal vez él no fue lo suficientemente socializado siendo un niño.

—Entonces —repite Derek. Él se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Uh, gracias. Nuevamente, —dice Stiles. —Sé que esto es raro, eres el ex y todo. Prometo que... ¿trataré bien a Josh?

Derek resopla y niega con la cabeza con un distintivo ‘Eres un idiota.’ —Cierra tu maldita puerta, Stiles —dice, y luego se va.

Stiles cierra la puerta y apoya su frente contra la suave madera, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Piensa en Josh, en su cita en cuatro días; cómo Josh tiene hoyuelos y un gracioso mechón y una gran sonrisa.

Él muy deliberadamente no piensa en barba o cuero o el olor del bosque profundo.

En cambio, mueve la nariz, arregla su departamento y va a leer algo para su clase de Enfoques modernos de la brujería. Hay un examen práctico la próxima semana y él no quiere convertir a nadie en un tritón.

* * * *

A la mañana siguiente, ve a Josh en su clase de mitología. Intenta saludar, pero Josh no lo ve porque se sienta en el lado opuesto de la clase.

Entonces Josh mueve sus ojos a Stiles, con los labios apretados y expresión agria, y Stiles recuerda que se suponía que Josh debía llamar la noche anterior, y Stiles ni siquiera miró su teléfono una vez.

—Mierda —dice en voz alta.

—Un simple 'Aquí' servirá, Sr. Stilinski —dice la profesora, haciendo una nota en su hoja de asistencia.

Stiles se hunde en su silla y apuntala su libreta frente a su cara. Genial, ha pasado un día y ya lo arruinó. Sacude la nariz, espera a que todo el mundo se distraiga y saca su teléfono del bolsillo para ver: 3 llamadas perdidas. De Josh. Mierda.

El profesor habla acerca de la historia temprana de la brujería en lo que se refiere a la mitología celta, pero Stiles desconecta, mirando subrepticiamente a Josh; Josh se niega a mirarlo de nuevo, y el corazón de Stiles se hunde y supura en el suelo a través de sus zapatillas de deporte.

En el momento en que el profesor los despide, Stiles se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia Josh, quien de alguna manera lo siente venir porque hace una pausa justo en a puerta de la clase, de espaldas a Stiles, y dice: —Hey —con voz fría .

Stiles tropieza hasta detenerse. —¡Hey! Oye, Josh, oh Dios mío, hombre, lamento mucho no haber contestado el teléfono anoche.

—No es gran cosa —,dice Josh, mirando por encima de su hombro, su cuerpo preparado para el movimiento y dejando en claro que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

—Lo es —dice Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. —En serio, lo siento. Las cosas se salieron anoche y lo olvidé por completo. No es una excusa, no lo es, puedes mantener eso en mi contra por completo hasta al menos nuestro primer aniversario, que también es probable que lo olvide.

La expresión apretada de Josh se alivia. —¿Oh sí? Bastante confiado allí, Stilinski.

—Ciegamente esperanzado es probablemente más preciso —dice Stiles alegremente, balanceándose sobre sus talones mientras tira de las correas de su mochila.

Josh se ríe. —Es genial —dice. —Pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de opinión sobre el viernes.

—¡No! No, no, y otro no por una buena medida —Stiles corre para tranquilizarlo.

—Si estás seguro —bromea Josh. —Tengo que ir a mi próxima clase, pero ¿qué tal si me llamas? ¿esta noche?

—Es un castigo que con mucho gusto soportaré —responde Stiles, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y observando a Josh con aprecio mientras sonríe y se aleja.

* * * *

El resto del día es más o menos igual que el martes, a excepción de cómo los amigos de Derek dejan de fingir sutileza.

—Stiles —pregunta Lydia durante una clase más que ahora inexplicablemente comparten, —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Rojo —responde Stiles distraídamente, masticando el extremo de su bolígrafo. Está tratando de descifrar un pasaje particularmente críptico en latín arcaico de un libro que ordenó en Ebay, y ahora no puede decir si el fénix es plural o singular.

—¿Dirías que tal vez es un rojo brillantez?

—Claro —dice Stiles, luego levanta la vista. —¿Qué?

—Nada—niega, Lydia. Ella arquea una ceja perfectamente formada y asiente con la cabeza hacia el libro de Stiles. —Y es plural.

Stiles mira hacia abajo. Maldición, ella siempre tiene la razón.

Recibió un aluvión de preguntas a lo largo del día de los amigos de Derek, y cuando se reúnen para almorzar, da la impresión de que hay un concurso en marcha.

—Aprendí cuatro cosas sobre Stiles —dice Scott con orgullo, abofeteando a Stiles en la espalda.

Stiles lo mira con el ceño fruncido y se concentra en su pudín. Él tiene doce en su bandeja, porque cuando vio que tenían pudín de chocolate con leche, dijo: —¡Sí! ¡Estos son mis favoritos! —Y de repente ocho pares de manos lucharon para ser los primeros en otorgarle pudín.

Lo siguiente que Stiles supo fue que tenía el mayor patrimonio de pudines en toda la cafetería. Se siente obligado a comer todo el pudín ahora, pero el pudín de chocolate ya no es su favorito. —Por favor —dice Lydia. —Yo aprendí catorce.

—Dieciséis —dice Erica casualmente, mordiendo una manzana.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles. —¡Apenas me hablaste hoy!

Erica pone los ojos en blanco. —Sí, pero te robé el teléfono y miré tu mochila mientras hacías tu presentación en clase.

—Ooh —dice Lydia. —¡Debería haber pensado en eso!

—Son realmente inquietantes —dice Stiles. —Y ni siquiera estás en esa clase, Erica. Entiendo que quieres asegurarte de que Derek no esté perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, pero ¿no crees que Derek debería ser quien me haga estas preguntas?

Scott parpadea. —Él es, hombre. Él fue quien nos dijo que descubriéramos sobre de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso incluso ...?

—Atención —gruñe Jackson, y todos los demás se ponen inmediatamente alerta, pelos en punta.

—¡Stiles! —Llama una voz.

Stiles ya se está dando vuelta en su asiento y sonríe porque ese es Josh, y a Stiles le gusta Josh, y Josh no invade su privacidad ni le da de comer con fuerza.

—¡Hey, Josh! —Dice Stiles. Josh se ve feliz por aproximadamente 0.4 segundos antes de tomar en cuenta la hostilidad general de la mesa. Los ojos de Josh se ven mucho más azules de lo normal.

—Hey... a todos —dice Josh a través de una sonrisa muy pequeña y muy forzada.

—Dawkins —dice Boyd. Jackson hace crujir sus nudillos, Erica baja su manzana muy lentamente, y las manos de Isaac se cierran en puños sobre la mesa.

Stiles espera ver rodar una planta rodadora en la cafetería.

Entonces Josh se ilumina. —Estás manteniendo una nueva compañía, Stiles. ¿No estabas saliendo con estos muchachos ayer?

—Uh, sí —dice Stiles, porque no es tanto un cosquilleo por la corriente subterránea en la habitación que lo que siente, sino tentáculos envueltos alrededor de sus tobillos tratando de arrastrarlo hacia abajo. —Se conocen, ¿verdad?

—Estamos familiarizados —dice dulcemente Allison. Josh le devuelve una sonrisa igual de dulce. 

—¿Cómo está Derek?

Stiles siente que le faltan varias páginas del guión.

—Ah, ya sabes —dice Danny. Su sonrisa es tranquila, pero Stiles no se pierde la forma en que las manos de Danny están muy cuidadosamente apretando su Coca-Cola. —Él está al tanto de las cosas. Interesado. —Todos en la mesa se acercan cada vez más a Stiles en la última palabra.

Josh le da a Stiles una breve mirada especulativa y dice: —De verdad —en un tono que Stiles nunca antes lo había escuchado.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —dice Josh, dándole a Stiles otra de sus deliciosas muecas con hoyuelos, —Pero te vi y quería saludarte. Espero tu llamada esta noche.

—Stiles está saliendo con Derek esta noche —dice Scott, su mandíbula desigual se ve incluso más obstinadamente.

—Eso no significa que Stiles no pueda hacer una llamada telefónica —dice Josh, arqueando las cejas. Se sube las gafas a la nariz y mira a Stiles. —¿Lo hace? —Pregunta avergonzado y torpe.

—¡Amigo, no, totalmente! —Stiles se apresura a tranquilizarlo, extendiendo la mano para tocar el brazo de Josh. —Sí, tampoco puedo esperar .

—Genial —dice Josh. Stiles piensa que hay algo casi demasiado contento en la sonrisa de Josh porque Stiles no es generalmente el tipo de persona con la que la gente se emociona. —Hablaremos más tarde—. Aprieta la mano de Stiles y se va.

Stiles suelta un suspiro tonto detrás de él, apoyando su barbilla en su mano y colocando su codo sobre la mesa directamente en un pudín abierto.

—¡Maldición! —Balbucea, rápidamente levantando su codo. Pegajoso pudín se desliza fuera de su manga y cae sobre la mesa.

—Ah, más malas noticias —dice Jackson, sosteniendo el teléfono de Stiles. —Creo que tu teléfono está roto.

La pantalla del teléfono está definitivamente negra. Stiles gime mientras intenta limpiar ineficazmente el el desastre en el codo con una servilleta que Allison le da. —Genial simplemente genial. Actualicé el sistema operativo anoche y apuesto a que lo bloqueé. Ahora tendré que rootear la maldita cosa ...

—No —dice Boyd en forma pareja, tomando el teléfono de Jackson. —Parece que uno de tus bolígrafos le hizo un agujero. Extraño, pero he visto que puede suceder.

Boyd le pasa el teléfono, y efectivamente, hay una marca de pinchazo en la parte posterior, justo sobre el compartimiento de la batería. Él mira hacia el grupo sospechosamente. —¿Lo has visto?

—Sip —dice Boyd, y el resto asientan en tándem. —No te preocupes, llamaremos a Derek por ti—. Stiles se desploma en su silla. —Gracias. Pásame otro pudín —dice, resignado.

Ocho pares de manos se disparan hacia su bandeja.

* * * *

Después de que Stiles finalmente sus deberes asignados por Derek al final del día, se sube a su jeep y se dirige directamente al apartamento de Derek, lo que realmente no parece una victoria.

No se preocupa por perderse en el camino: ha escrito instrucciones, impreso instrucciones, y Jackson lo detuvo y escribió la dirección de Derek en la mano de Stiles. Erica pego una nota en la mochila de Stiles. Él la odia más.

Boyd o uno de los otros debe haber llamado a Derek porque Derek está esperándolo fuera de su edificio de apartamentos cuando llega. Es un complejo de apartamentos muy elegante en la parte más cara de la ciudad, que solo se imagina. Los edificios tienen líneas limpias y jardines bien cuidados, pero Derek es un estudiante de arquitectura, por lo que Stiles no debería sorprenderse de que elija un lugar hermoso para vivir.

—Hey —saluda Derek, con las manos en los bolsillos. Si Stiles no lo supiera, diría que Derek se ve nervioso.

—¡hey! —Dice Stiles, saltando de su jeep. Coloca sesu mochila sobre su hombro y da dos pasos hacia Derek, pero Derek está allí en menos de un segundo, su mano en el brazo de Stiles.

—Hoy viste a Josh —dice Derek con voz ronca. Realmente debería ver eso; podría tener laringitis o algo así.

—Uh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo lo supiste? Oh, correcto. Uno de tus cachorros te lo dijo, ¿eh? ¿Preocupado de voy a fastidiarlo con él y salirme del guión? —Stiles sonríe.

Los dedos de Derek se flexionan, y respira profundamente. —Algo así —dice. —Dámela.

Tira de la mochila de Stiles de su hombro, y Stiles está realmente agradecido porque tiene tres libros de texto y cinco libros de la biblioteca allí; el estudio de la mitología puede ser tanto literal como figuradamente pesado.

—Gracias —dice Stiles, caminando al lado de Derek mientras cruzan el estacionamiento. Derek gruñe en respuesta, pero este gruñido tiene un sentimiento claramente bienvenido. Stiles está aprendiendo a descifrarlos.

—Guau, este lugar es realmente agradable —dice Stiles, dejando escapar un silbido bajo al entrar al edificio a través de puertas de vidrio con asas doradas.

Un portero vestido como dios manda; él tiene la puerta abierta para ellos con un respetuoso asentimiento hacia Derek. Stiles está impresionado: su edificio de apartamentos no tiene portero, solo un vagabundo, y es muy poco confiable. El portero hace una mira dos veces a Stiles, pero Stiles no puede ahorrarle más pensamiento: está demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerse al ritmo de los largos pasos de Derek. Sus zapatillas chirrían en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo mientras se apresura a seguirlo.

Se dirigen directamente a los ascensores, y Stiles piensa que es curioso cómo la gente se aleja de Derek como si él estuviera a cargo. Todos los que ve se ven hermosos y bien vestidos, y Stiles se pregunta si esto es algún tipo de complejo de supermodelos. Siguen mirando a Stiles, y él piensa que es extraño que muchos de ellos tengan los ojos azules. Derek ni siquiera parece notarlos.

Una vez que están solos dentro del ascensor y las puertas se cierran, Derek exhala como si estuviera aliviado. Probablemente preocupado de que Stiles fuera embarazoso; Stiles no puede culparlo, dejemos ver el récord, Stiles definitivamente es embarazoso.

Derek está muy cerca. Stiles mira a su alrededor subrepticiamente y adivina que el ascensor es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar cómodamente a unas quince personas. Tiene espejos y una gruesa alfombra roja en el piso.

Pero no, Derek está de pie tan cerca que sus hombros están presionados. Tampoco es un cosa casual, es como si el hombro de Derek realmente quisiera encontrarse con el hombro de Stiles. Stiles tiene la sensación de que si tratara de alejarse, el hombro de Derek lo seguiría, así que de alguna manera lo acompaña, tarareando la música del ascensor.

Puede ver a Derek mirándolo en las paredes con espejos, tratando de ser sigiloso al respecto. Derek se ve un poco raro con la ridícula mochila de comics de Stiles colgada al hombro, pero a él no parece importarle.

—Por cierto, estás pagando totalmente por la comida china —dice Stiles, empujando el hombro de Derek. Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan, luego se estrechan. —¿Eso crees?

—Amigo, tu ascensor tiene botones de cristal. Estoy ordenando más rollitos de primavera.

Derek resopla justo cuando el ascensor suena y las puertas se abren para revelar un largo pasillo.

—Whoa —dice Stiles, quedándose en el ascensor cuando Derek sale. —¿Tengo que quitarme los zapatos? ¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos? Apuesto a que la alfombra se siente increíble.

—Vamos, Stiles —dice Derek, alcanzando el ascensor y agarrando la sudadera con capucha de Stiles. Tira de Stiles, y Stiles casi tropieza cuando sus pies se hunden profundamente en la alfombra de felpa.

—Hey, ¡listo! —Se queja Stiles. La respuesta de Derek es apretar los dedos en el frente de la sudadera de Stiles y dar un tirón extra que hace que Stiles choque contra la espalda de Derek justo cuando llegan a la puerta de Derek.

—Oof —dice Stiles con elocuencia a través de un bocado de chaqueta de cuero. Se aleja apresuradamente, limpiándose la saliva que le queda. Derek tiene un extraño escalofrío, y Stiles sospecha que está reprimiendo sus impulsos asesinos completamente justificados.

—Uh, lo siento —dice Stiles, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca. —¿Es este tu lugar?

—No —dice Derek. —Tenía ganas de parar aquí y ver si mi llave funcionaría.

—Bueno, eso es simplemente extraño —responde Stiles.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta, luego agarra a Stiles de nuevo y lo empuja hacia dentro.

El apartamento de Derek es agradable. Es más que agradable, es elegante. Y caro. Altos techos y enormes ventanales que ocupan la mayor parte de las paredes; La luz del sol de la tarde fluye hacia el espacio, brillando en el mármol pulido en la cocina de Derek y pintando parches brillantes en la parte posterior del sofá de cuero de Derek y en sus pisos de madera.

Stiles da un silbido bajo. —Wow.

—Gracias —dice Derek. —Lo diseñé yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Pregunta Stiles. —¿Te mudaste mientras aún estaban haciendo la construcción o algo así?

Derek lo mira. —¿Viste el nombre en este edificio?

—'Sí' es la respuesta correcta, supongo, pero ¿cuál es la respuesta veraz?

Derek coloca la mochila de Stiles en el suelo junto al mostrador de la cocina y se endereza, frotándose la cara. Stiles sospecha que Derek lo está haciendo para evitar una carcajada.

—¿Torres Hal? —Dice Derek, apoyando la cadera en el mostrador y enfatizando el ajuste extremadamente ceñido de sus jeans. Tiene una sonrisa torcida sin darse cuenta, y está mirando a Stiles.

—Oh —dice Stiles. Se olvida de que Derek es un arquitecto talentoso, es como una fuga de cuero y barba que supera su función cerebral superior a veces en lo que se refiere a Derek. —En mi defensa, no estoy pensando con claridad porque tengo hambre.

—No veo porque—dice Derek, alejándose del mostrador y acercándose a Stiles, —No cuando sé que hoy comiste tu peso corporal en pudín.—Pasa junto a Stiles y se dirige a la sala de estar, y Stiles se relaja porque había estado anticipando, no está seguro de qué.

Stiles gira alrededor. —Muy divertido. Tu pequeña manada es algo espeluznante, ya sabes, haciendo amistad, sentándose conmigo y dándome pudding y sonriéndome todo el tiempo .

Derek levanta una ceja. —Sí, suenan diabólicos.

—¿Reunieron suficiente información para ti? Sentí que estaba jugando al Jeopardy. 'Sí, tomaré las ilusiones y sueños de infancia de Stiles por $ 200, Alex'. Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto? Ya sabes más sobre mí ahora. ¿Crees que tengo alguna esperanza con Josh?

Derek frunce el ceño. —Sí —dice en breve. Se agacha y hurga en los armarios debajo de su aparador.

Derek tiene un enorme televisor de pantalla plana montado en su pared; es tan ancho que Stiles no cree que sus manos puedan tocar ninguno de los lados si los estira. Él puede admitir que está celoso. Tiene una pantalla plana en su propio apartamento, pero probablemente tenga cinco años y se parece a un B-52 en comparación con el F-16 de Derek.

La televisión de Derek es brillante, negra y fina como una navaja. Es el tipo de televisor que usaría una chaqueta de cuero.

Va con el resto del apartamento, que es todo líneas limpias, acero inoxidable y paleta industrial. Derek tiene una de esas chimeneas empotradas en la pared en un lado de la habitación; una gran fotografía enmarcada de la luna llena que se ve a través de las ramas de un roble que está sobre la chimenea.

Stiles se deja caer en el sofá, gimiendo cuando se hunde en el cuero fresco. Derek mira el sonido.

—Hombre —dice Stiles, cerrando los ojos. —Este es un buen sofá. Podría dormir en este sofá.

—Podrías, —dice Derek. Parece que algo está atrapado en su garganta.

Stiles parpadea y abre los ojos y mira hacia arriba. Derek todavía está encorvado junto al aparador y hay muchos más cables enredados alrededor de sus pies que antes, incluida familiar una caja negra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Stiles, sentándose.

—Intentando configurar esta Xbox —responde Derek .

—Tratando es la palabra clave. Muévete, déjame ayudarte —dice Stiles, agachándose a su lado y desenredando la mano de Derek. —Esta es la Elite 360. Bien —dice.

—Derek hace un gruñido y se sienta sobre sus talones. —Yo quería hacerlo.

Pidela comida —dice Stiles, agitando su mano hacia Derek, luego sacando la lengua en concentración mientras estudia el desastre. —Jesús, ¿cómo conseguiste esto tan enredado? ¿Estabas tejiendo con ellos?

—No —dice ásperamente Derek. —¿Qué tipo de comida quieres?

Stiles agita su mano. —Sorpréndeme. Realmente no hay nada que no me guste. ¡Y rollitos de primavera adicionales! —Llama cuando Derek se pone de pie y se dirige al teléfono. Él se asegura de que Derek no esté mirando, arruga la nariz y desenreda los cables rápidamente después de eso.

En el momento en que Derek regresa, tiene la Xbox conectada y la pantalla de inicio en el televisor. —Está bien —dice Stiles. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que quisiste configurar esto? ¿Acabas de comprar esto?

Derek se ve cauteloso. —Lo compré... recientemente. No he tenido tiempo de configurarlo. Pensé que podríamos hablar y ver algo sobre la película que tiene .

Stiles finalmente levanta una ceja. —¿Lo de la película?

Derek hace un gesto hacia el televisor y dice: —Lydia dice que ves la televisión y películas. Tengo una cuenta. Danny la hizo

—Bien —dice Stiles. —Pero aún no has iniciado sesión. ¿Te dio Danny el nombre de usuario y la contraseña?

Derek asiente y saca una hoja de papel de su bolsillo, entregándosela a Stiles.

Este es el nombre de usuario de Derek para Netflix y Hulu. Derek realmente no sabe cuáles son. Si tiene algún problema, llámame. - Danny.

Stiles sonríe a la nota. —Está bien, no hay problema. Haremos que esto funcione en muy poco tiempo. —Se para y agarra un controlador, luego se deja caer hacia atrás sin gracia en el sofá, escuchando el impacto y el silbido del aire mientras se hunde en los cojines. Stiles se mueve, se siente cómodo.

Derek le da una mirada divertida. —Siéntete como en casa.

—Creo que lo haré —dice Stiles, sonriéndole descaradamente.

Derek entorna los ojos y parece hambriento. Stiles espera que los chinos lleguen pronto.

* * * *

Cuando Stiles dijo: —Sorpréndeme —Derek aparentemente interpretó que no se trataba del tipo de comida pedida sino del volumen total de la misma.

—¿A quién estás alimentando? —Pregunta Stiles, observando la enorme extensión que ahora ocupa la isla de cocina de Derek y sus mostradores. —¿Están viniendo los mongoles? ¿Hordas Salvajes? ¿Tu extraño grupo de amigos?

—No —dice Derek, su expresión bailando entre hosco y malhumorado, como un niño que no está recibiendo la atención que él cree que merece. —Simplemente come lo que quieras.

Cuando Stiles examina la comida, se da cuenta de que se compone casi exclusivamente de sus platos favoritos. Lanza una mirada sospechosa en dirección a Derek, recordando la discusión aparentemente indiferente que tuvo con Scott y Boyd durante la clase sobre la mejor comida china.

—Gracias —dice Stiles. —¿Cerdo agridulce? Oh, hombre, ese es uno de mis favoritos!

—Lo sé —gruñó Derek, tomando dos platos de sus armarios y entregándole uno a Stiles.

—¡Ja! —Dice Stiles. —¿Y cómo lo supiste? Vamos, admítelo. Solo di, 'Porque mis matones me lo dijeron' Por favor, solo dilo.

Los labios de Derek se contraen. —¿Matones? No tengo matones.

Stiles le da un cozado a Derek, luego se mueve alrededor de la isla de la cocina, cargando su plato con comida. —Mentiroso. Bien, secuaces. ¿Los minions son mejores?

Derek no dice nada, pero cuando Stiles lo mira, atrapa a Derek sonriendo. —Cállate y come tu comida.

Derek vaga hacia el sofá y toma asiento justo en el medio, lo que significa que cuando Stiles llega al sofá, realmente no hay ningún lugar para él que no lo deje sentado muy cerca de Derek. Se sienta en el sofá con un suspiro, balanceando su plato sobre sus rodillas mientras limpia un lugar en la mesa de café.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —Pregunta Stiles.

Derek duda y dice: —La elección del invitado.

—¡Dulce! —Dice Stiles. —Hey, ¿tienes sonido envolvente?

—Yo ... creo que sí —dice Derek.

Stiles se ríe. —¿Danny también lo preparó?

Derek frunce el ceño hacia él, pero parece una especie de ceño fruncido. Del tipo que los amigos pueden darse el uno al otro. Stiles se sienta más profundamente en el sofá, inadvertidamente rodando más cerca de Derek.

Utiliza el controlador para abrir la pantalla de Netflix y ve que Derek ya tiene algunas cosas añadidas a su cola instantánea. El primer título que ve en la cola lo hace rebotar en su asiento.

—¡Increíble! —Dice Stiles. —¡Me encantan los lobos!

Él maniobra con el controlador y presiona el botón para más información. Es un documental llamado Lobos en el Paraíso, todo sobre ganaderos en Montana tratando de coexistir con lobos grises reintroducidos. Stiles piensa que suena muy bien.

—¿Lobos? ¿De verdad? —pregunta Derek. Cuando Stiles lo mira, Derek no lo mira a los ojos.

—¡Sí! —Se entusiasma Stiles. Parece realmente importante que Derek lo entienda. —Ellos son increíbles. Tuve un juguete de lobo cuando era un niño llamado Sr.Growly y él me protegió de los monstruos debajo de mi cama. Cada vez que teníamos que hacer un informe sobre los animales en la escuela, elegía los lobos. En Halloween, yo fui el Hombre Lobo durante cuatro años seguidos —Su traje había sido muy realista gracias a su abuela Samantha.

Stiles no podía explicar por qué había tenido tanta afinidad por los lobos de niño; simplemente se sentña bien con él. Su abuela había intentado alentar el amor por los gatos negros, pero Stiles era inflexible: los lobos y la luna llena tenían un hueco en su corazón.

—El hombre lobo —dice Derek, su voz plana.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —Oh, vamos. No puedes decirme que no has escuchado hablar del Hombre Lobo. ¿Lon Chaney, Jr.? ¿Fantástico maquillaje? ¡Aroooooo! —Stiles curva sus dedos en fingidas garras.

Derek se estremece.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, no es más feroz aullidos que hayas escuchado —dice Stiles, metiéndose un tenedor de carne de cerdo en la boca y levantando los pies en la mesa de café de Derek.

—No —dice Derek, apenas sonriendo. —4 de 10 colmillos, como máximo.

—Har har —dice Stiles. —Estás celoso porque mi aullido es mejor que el tuyo.

—Sí —dice Derek. —Práctico todos los días, pero tú tienes talento natural.

Stiles suelta una carcajada, presiona el play en la pantalla y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Se siente cómodo y relajado, cómodo aquí junto a Derek, incluso si Derek todavía está demasiado cerca.

—El halago te llevará a todos lados —dice.

—Eso espero —Derek responde, su sonrisa oculta ahora se abre a la luz.

Stiles parpadea. La voz del narrador se desvanece al ruido de fondo. —Entonces —dice. —No quiero que esto se ponga incómodo, pero siento que necesito agradecerte profusamente nuevamente por ayudarme con Josh.

Solo así, la sonrisa de Derek se encoge y desaparece. —Sí —gruñe, sus ojos se mueven hacia la TV.

—En serio —continúa Stiles. —Sé que esto es lo más extraño.

Derek lo mira de reojo. —No —él está de acuerdo. Sus labios se tuercen en una extraña sonrisa que Stiles realmente no puede descifrar: es oscura y un poco sombría. —Nunca esperé estar aquí, ayudándote a llegar con mi ex.

—Uh —dice Stiles. Tiene la extraña sensación de que falta algo. Cierto. Entonces, siéntete libre de dejar de divulgar las cosas cuando se pone demasiado raro, pero ¿puedes decirme más sobre Josh? Porque realmente no quiero arruinar esto. Quiero decir, Josh es increíble, y no puedo creer que le guste.

—Sí —dice Derek, con la voz apagada. Ha vuelto a mirar la pantalla.

—Mira —dice Stiles. —Sé que te pregunté una vez, pero en serio: ya no te gusta Josh no, ¿o si?

Derek parece sorprendido —¿Qué? No —dice, el sonido gutural. Él se aclara la garganta. —No. Terminó las cosas, y yo estaba bien con eso. Él no era para mí.

—De acuerdo —dice Stiles, incrédulo. Él se mueve en el sofá, girándose hacia Derek y acercándose inadvertidamente. Él tiene un olor a pino y cuero y hace una nota mental para preguntarle a Derek cómo se las arregla para oler cómo todo lo que es hombre.

—¿Cómo se conocieron Josh y tú? —Pregunta.

Derek toma unos segundos para responder. Sus palabras son lentas, como que tiene mucho pensamiento sobre lo que está diciendo. —Josh y yo solíamos ... correr en círculos similares. Y su familia conoce a mi familia.

—¿Si?

Derek asiente. Caray, es como tirarle de los dientes a este tipo. —¿La familia de Josh es asquerosamente rica también?

—No asquerosamente. Su familia es más joven. Más nueva.

Stiles suspira aliviada. —Entonces, ¿no hay un factor decisivo que viva en un apartamento de mierda y que mi padre sea un pequeño sheriff de ciudad?

Derek se anima. —¿Tu padre es un Sheriff?

Stiles se ríe. —Oh si. Créeme, fue muy divertido crecer bajo su sobreprotectora y larga sombra.

Derek le da a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa torcida. —Mi familia es... protectora, también. Nos ocupamos de lo que es nuestro, pero eso no significa que todos estén siempre metiéndose donde no les pertenecen.

—¿Josh se llevó bien con ellos? ¿Tu familia?

La expresión de Derek se endurece tan rápido que Stiles está preocupado por que la cara de Derek sufra un latigazo. —No —dice Derek, su voz recortada.

—Oh, eh. Bueno. Estaba... ¿cuál fue el problema?

Derek ha vuelto a mirar la televisión; su perfil es reservado. —Mis padres tienen algunos puntos de vista pasados de moda.

—Sí —dice Stiles. —Lo siento. Quiero decir, mi padre se lo tomó muy bien cuando se lo dije, pero lo sabía desde que era un niño porque solía hacer que los GI Joes se besaran y le dije que quería casarme con el Rey Arturo cuando tenía ocho años, pero ... eh. Eso apesta.

Mientras Stiles balbucea, Derek se vuelve lentamente hacia él, con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre. —¿Que? —dice.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda. —Solo, sé que no nos conocemos tan bien, pero pareces un buen chico -quitando tu ocasional lado intenso- y si quieres hablar con alguien...— Stiles se calla. —Tal vez tus padres lo entenderán.

—Tal vez mis padres lo hacen… —Derek comienza, —Oh. Oh, no, mis padres están bien con mi... están bien con eso.

De acuerdo, Stiles está un poco confundido ahora, pero no quiere entrometerse. Él no debería entrometerse. —Entonces, ¿por qué no se llevan bien con Josh?

No significa que no sea curioso. El niño puede llegar al punto donde puede presentarle a Josh a su padre, y si puede evitarlas trampas parentales potenciales, lo hará.

Derek se frota cansadamente la mandíbula. —Mis padres piensan ...— Se detiene y parece recuperarse. —Creen que hay una ... persona. Para todo el mundo. Una persona perfecta. Ellos no aprueban las citas. Pensaba que solo decían estupideces, que solo podías encontrar a otra persona… a la que le gustaran las mismas cosas, pero....

Esta vez, cuando se detiene, lanza a Stiles una mirada nerviosa. —Bien. Ya no pienso eso.

—Oh —dice Stiles, todavía confundido. ¿No está teniendo citas? ¿Conjunto de valores? Tal vez Derek y su familia son súper religiosos. Eso podría explicar todo el asunto del matrimonio grupal que Derek estaba teniendo con sus amigos. Espera, ¿era Mormón? ¿Había una manera casual de preguntar si alguien era mormón? ¿Sería grosero?

—¿Como, eh... almas gemelas? —Pregunta Stiles.

Derek pellizca con frustración los ojos . —No. Sí. Es difícil de explicar.

La boca de Stiles se abre, una risa encantada burbujea. —Espera un momento. ¡Pensé que esto era Rebelde sin causa, pero en realidad es Grease, ¿verdad?

—¿Que?

—¡Tio, eres totalmente un romántico! No es extrañar que aceptes ayudarme con Josh. Es genial, tu secreto está a salvo.

—Stiles —dice Derek.

—No, no —continúa Stiles, ya en un rollo, autopreservación pero un brillo fugaz en la distancia. —¡Lo entiendo! ¡Estás esperando a tu Sandra Dee! En serio, amigo, esa chaqueta de cuero es engañosa.

Derek levanta las cejas como orugas en el ataque. —Stiles —gruñe.

Stiles levanta sus manos. —¡No hay juicio aquí! Esta es una zona libre de jueces. Mis padres fueron así. Mi papá siempre decía que mi mamá era única. Él dice que soy como ella.

—¿Cómo puedes ser como ella si es única en su tipo? —Dice Derek, luciendo satisfecho. Claramente todavía está molesto por Stiles llamándolo romántico; Derek debe deletrear romántico como una palabra de cuatro letras.

—Porque ella está muerta —responde Stiles, esforzándose demasiado para que su voz se ilumine.

La cara de Derek se blanquea. Su mano se mueve nerviosamente como si quisiera extender la mano, y todo su cuerpo vibra con tensión instantánea. —No lo sabía...

Stiles agita su disculpa tartamudeante. —No te preocupes por eso —dice, demasiado brillante. —Ha pasado tiempo—. Eso no significa que el dolor se haya ido, es simplemente diferente: no es un hueso recién roto, es el dolor del clima húmedo.

Derek frunce el ceño al ver sus manos apretadas en su regazo, y tiene que aclarar su garganta una, dos veces, antes de decir: —Lo siento.

Stiles aspira a reír, pero falla. —En serio, está bien —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Él puede escuchar al narrador hablando sobre las manadas de lobos en el fondo, y parpadea rápidamente.

—¿Cómo era ella? —Pregunta Derek. Sus manos se mueven inquietas, se frotan los muslos y se posan en el sofá, sin acomodarse nunca. Sus ojos están fijos en Stiles.

Stiles, por el contrario, tiene sus manos firmemente agarradas en su regazo. Él quiere apartar la mirada de Derek pero no puede; se miran el uno al otro como si fuera el campeonato mundial para quien parpadea primero.

—Ella era... ella era genial. Ella era mágica —dice Stiles, y ni siquiera está exagerando. —Solía hornear las galletas más increíbles y no estoy exagerando. Hombre, echo de menos sus galletas.

—Podríamos hornear galletas —bromea Derek, y luego parece que quiere darse con el mando de la Xbox.

Stiles parpadea. —Podríamos hornear. Galletas.

—Sí —se retuerce Derek. —Tengo... cosas. En la cocina. Harina. Otras cosas. No sé, Isaac y Jackson generalmente compran por mí.

Stiles está tentado de preguntarle a Derek si eso es seguro. Le está costando mucho trabajo imaginarse a Jackson e Isaac… no, eso es una mentira Definitivamente puede imaginarse a Isaac empujando un carrito de la compra mientras Jackson le ordena qué comprar. En la mente de Stiles, Jackson lleva una bufanda y una boina.

Piensa en pedirle a Derek que lo pellizque, solo para asegurarse de que no está soñando o que no ha cruzado a una dimensión alternativa. ¿Pellizcar funcionaría? Tal vez esto requería ser abofeteado.

—¿Quieres... quieres hornear galletas? —Pregunta Stiles lentamente.

Derek cierra los ojos como un hombre rezando antes de la batalla. Cuando abre los ojos, estos brillan con determinación. Los hombres marchan a la horca con una expresión como esa.

—Sí —dice Derek. —Me encantaría hornear galletas.

—¿Más o menos de lo que te gustaría pisar un clavo oxidado?

Derek se endereza en su asiento. —Stiles —dice. —Por favor, hornea galletas conmigo.

Stiles se sacude la sensación de que esta es un tipo de propuesta. Nadie toma las galletas ies tan en serio. —Uh, seguro. ¿De qué tipo?

—¿Tipo?

—Por favor dime que sabes que hay más de un tipo de galletas en el mundo. Oh no, eres un tipo de galletas de azúcar, ¿verdad? Te gustan las galletas de azúcar simples y aburridas.

—Gingersnaps —dice Derek, como si estuviera revelando secretos de estado. —Eres un monstruo —responde Stiles.

Derek le da una sonrisa con dientes. Parece aliviado de que Stiles haya aceptado su extraña oferta de paz. Eso durará hasta que vea a Stiles tratar de mezclar con el bateador.


	2. Chapter 2

El primer lote de galletas se quema porque Stiles está ocupado pateando el trasero de Derek en Halo. Derek intenta jugar usando la estrategia y Stiles alegremente abrocha el botón, por lo que Derek realmente nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Derek lanza un suspiro de disgusto y arroja el controlador. —Este juego está roto.

—¿Roto? Este juego no está roto, tu amable perdedor estás roto. Ni siquiera has jugado este juego hasta hoy, no puedes esperar ser bueno en el primer intento.

—Lo he jugado —dice Derek malhumorado.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Stiles, levantando una ceja. —Porque tuve que quitar el envoltorio de la caja.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —pregunta Derek en lugar de responder, y tres segundos más tarde una alarma aguda resuena en la cocina.

—¡Mierda, las galletas! —dice Stiles, levantándose desde su posición con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. —¡Ve, vete, todavía puede haber tiempo para salvar a las pobres bastardas!

Derek golpea a Stiles en la cocina y abre la puerta del horno mientras el humo negro sale. Stiles gira la cabeza y tose, con los ojos llorosos, mientras Derek busca y agarra la bandeja.

Con sus manos desnudas.

—¡Qué haces! —grita Stiles.

Derek deja que la bandeja toque el mostrador y Stiles se lanza hacia adelante, agarrando las manos de Derek para inspeccionar el daño.

Las galletas son un desastre chamuscado, y Stiles espera ver que las manos de Derek han tenido un trato similar; el olor a carne quemada y azúcar es espeso en el aire.

Él gira las manos de Derek con la palma hacia arriba, preparándose para hacer una mueca de dolor por el daño, pero las manos de Derek están completamente intactas. Apenas están rosas por el calor.

—¿Qué?— él dice, mirando. Las manos de Derek son cálidas y ligeramente húmedas en sus manos. —Estoy bien —,dice Derek. —No toqué la sartén durante mucho tiempo.

—Olí la carne quemada—,dice Stiles.

Derek arrugó la nariz. —Galletas de jengibre quemadas —corrige.

—No, pero...— Stiles comienza a decir.

Derek lo mira expectante. Stiles se da cuenta de que todavía está sosteniendo las manos de Derek y las deja caer rápidamente, diciendo: —Uh, está bien. Me alegra que no te hayas quemado. Estas galletas, por otro lado, no tuvieron tanta suerte—.

Derek le está dando a los cadáveres ennegrecidos una expresión más triste de la que Stiles siente que la situación justifica: parece que no cumplió con su deber de mantener a su familia o algo así, no que arruinó un lote de galletas. —No —dice Derek. —Las arruiné.

—La cocción de galletas es una calle de dos vías, amigo mío —dice Stiles, empujando el hombro de Derek. —Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención.

—¿No estás enojado? —pregunta Derek.

—... ¿No?—responde Stiles.— ¿Por qué iba a ser así? Son solo galletas, amigo. Y eran las galletas de jengibre. Ni siquiera me gustan.

—Oh —dice Derek.

—En serio —dice Stiles, riendo mientras hace un gesto hacia la bandeja. —¿Quién se enoja con las galletas?

—Algunas personas —dice sombrío Derek, como si recordara un trágico incidente de horneado de su pasado. Stiles se pregunta sobre Derek a veces.

—No esta gente —responde Stiles— Siempre podemos hacer más. Voto por las de chispas de chocolate. ¿Tienes leche? Necesitamos leche para complementar completamente la galleta caliente y el chocolate derretido que hay en el futuro.

—Puedo correr a la tienda —,dice Derek. —Si quieres comenzar con la masa.

—O —dice Stiles, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro firme de Derek, —y ve conmigo aquí: podemos obtener un poco de esa masa de galletas prefabricadas de la tienda y ahorrarles a todos mucha vergüenza. Y por parte de todos, la mayoría de las veces me refiero a ti, gran chico.

Los ojos de Derek son cálidos mientras mira a Stiles. —No soy yo quien abré mal la bolsa de harina

—Nadie aprecia mi impresión de fantasma —se lamenta Stiles. Él sabe que todavía tiene harina en el pelo.

—Está bien —dice Derek— Podemos ir en mi coche.

El coche de Derek resulta ser tan sexy como su dueño: un Camaro negro brillante con curvas peligrosas y bordes suaves.

—Whoa —dice Stiles. Él debería haber esperado algo como esto. Derek es sexo sobre ruedas; solo tiene sentido que también conduzca el sexo sobre ruedas.

Derek le sonríe. —Entra.

Stiles se desliza rápidamente en el coche, pasando sus manos sobre el tablero y los asientos de cuero. —Cinturón de seguridad ,dice Derek de inmediato.

—¿Seriamente? La tienda está a cinco minutos.

—Cinturón de seguridad —repite Derek con firmeza. Cuando Stiles tarda demasiado en cumplir, se estira, agarra el cinturón y se lo abrocha a Stiles. Alisa una mano sobre la camisa de Stiles y ajusta la correa para que se ajuste.

Stiles se sienta helado, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar lo agradable que huele Derek, lo cercano y cálido que está, hace que el pequeño temporizador de los pantalones de Stiles haga Ding.

—Ahí,—dice Derek, echándose hacia atrás con un asentimiento y una expresión satisfecha.

Stiles traga mientras lentamente recupera un poco de equilibrio. Su hombro hormiguea cuando la mano de Derek lo roza, y se concentra mucho en no hacer florecer las flores en el suelo. —Eres realmente consciente de la seguridad.

Derek lo mira intensamente. —No se puede tener mucho cuidado.

—Preciosa carga —bromea Stiles.

—Sí —dice Derek, poniendo el coche en marcha y saliendo del estacionamiento.

Stiles se sonroja y fija su mirada en su regazo. Abajo, muchacho, él lo pide en silencio. No ayuda que el coche huele fuertemente a la loción para después del afeitado de Derek y, curiosamente, se parece un poco al perro.

Derek parece contento con el silencio, pero el silencio hace que Stiles se inquiete. —¿Cómo están tus clases? —Pregunta. —Estás haciendo arquitectura, ¿verdad?

Derek lo mira con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. Sus fosas nasales revolotean mientras toma una respiración profunda. Stiles prácticamente ha dejado de encontrar eso raro. —Si.

—Eso es genial. ¿Te gusta? Quiero decir, espero que te guste, ya que lo estás estudiando. Tu apartamento es increíble, entonces claramente tienes talento.

—¿Tú crees? —Pregunta Derek. Con cualquier otra persona, Stiles habría dicho que la expresión de Derek era tímida.

—Totalmente, amigo —dice Stiles, y piensa para sí mismo: Talentoso, caliente, brusco pero amable, hornea galletas terribles. ¿Por qué demonios rompió Josh con él?

Tiene que haber una razón, y no puede ser porque Derek ronque. Derek podía cantar ‘Mi corazón’ a todo pulmón todas las noches mientras duerme y Stiles todavía no lo sacaría de la cama. De hecho, Stiles lo encadenaría a la cama, si ese tipo de secuestro sexual no se desaprobaba.

Comienza como una duda en su mente. En serio, ¿por qué Josh y Derek se separaron? Derek dijo que Josh no se había llevado bien con su familia, pero sí se hubiera tratado de Stiles, lo había intentado todo incluido que regalar dulces para hacer que la familia de Derek lo apreciara.

Él abruptamente se siente desleal. Está tratando de salir con Josh, no con Derek. Él tiene una cita con Josh el viernes. Josh es lindo. A Josh le gusta Stiles. Si se repite esto a sí mismo lo suficiente, puede ser capaz de bloquear la visión de los bíceps de Derek y esos brazos probablemente geniales para abrazar.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué está pensando? Derek está tan lejos de la liga de Stiles que Derek podría estar jugando al béisbol en Marte.

Stiles se desploma en su asiento. Enfoque, Stilinski.

No ayuda el hecho de que Derek se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad cuando llega a un Costco y luego da la vuelta al coche, a la velocidad del rayo, para abrir la puerta de Stiles.

—Se traba —es todo lo que Derek le dice a la mirada incrédula de Stiles.

Entonces Derek deja que Stiles empuje el carro de la compra e insiste en pagar, aunque Stiles llene el carrito con ocho tipos diferentes de masa para galletas.

—Al menos déjame tomar la leche —,dice Stiles. —Vamos, siento que mi masculinidad está en siendo cuestionada.

Los ojos de Derek se deslizaron lentamente por el cuerpo de Stiles. —No está en cuestión —dice, y cuando Stiles está ocupado sonrojándose, Derek coloca la leche en la cinta transportadora y le entrega en su tarjeta al cajero.

—Hombre —gruñe Stiles mientras cargan sus comestibles en una caja. También están cerca del lector de tarjetas. Stiles piensa en arrugar la nariz y cambiar los datos. —Tienes que dejarme hacer algo.

—Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que esta vez no se quemen —,dice Derek mientras regresan al coche. Está caminando cerca de otra vez, su hombro rozando el de Stiles. Se negó a dejar que Stiles se llevará nada y sus músculos se tensan mientras agarra la caja. Stiles no va a quejarse del espectáculo gratuito.

—Bien —admite Stiles con mala gracia. —Pero tengo que decidir qué galletas hago primero.

—Por supuesto —dice Derek, y abre la puerta a Stiles. El muy bastardo.

Terminan haciendo cuatro tandas de galletas esa noche, y el estómago de Stiles duele por una combinación de galletas, leche y risas.

Cuando llega a casa esa noche, saca el viejo libro de hechizos de su abuela. La cubierta de cuero desgastada se siente caliente bajo sus dedos mientras traza la estilizada S en el frente.

Desea que su madre o la abuela Samantha estuvieran aquí. Ambas se habían enamorado de los mortales. Ellos sabrían qué decirle.

Se acerca el libro a su pecho y vuelve a caer en su cama, mirando al techo. Quizás esté siendo codicioso. Josh es genial. Josh es realmente genial. Es tan bueno que Stiles ni siquiera debería pensar en Derek, en la forma en que sonreía o en cómo era un terrible perdedor que se reía del bigote de leche de Stiles.

Stiles mira al techo por un largo tiempo. El libro de hechizos zumba contra su piel.

Derek lo está ayudando a cortejar a Josh porque, debajo de ese exterior gruñón, aparentemente es un buen tipo que se apiadó de un Stiles pobre y desorientado. Él debería estar agradecido por la ayuda de Derek.

Suspira y se da la vuelta en su cama, golpeando su almohada para ponerla en la forma correcta. ¿A quién está engañando? Daría cualquier cosa por estar con Derek, lo que se convierte en el peor gilipollas. Un gilipollas codicioso, y no del tipo divertido.

Él suspira de nuevo. Su madre siempre ha dicho que el verdadero era fácil. Simplemente no creía que el amor se suponía que fuera imposible.

 

 

Después de una noche sin dormir, Stiles llega a la escuela a la mañana siguiente y puede decirse con seguridad que ha distinguido un patrón.

—Hola chicos. Mucho tiempo sin verte, encuentro elegante contigo aquí, etcétera —dice mientras sale de su jeep para saludar al grupo de espera.

—Hola, Stiles —responde Isaac, avanzando para agarrar la mochila de Stiles de sus manos. Luego se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la primera clase de Stiles.

—Uh...

—No es justo —,dice Erica, golpeando el costado de Isaac mientras se pone al lado de él. —Te dije que me lo había pedido.

—Puede hacerlo después de sus clases. Él siempre saca los libros de la biblioteca. Va a ser más pesado —dice Boyd.

—¿Hola?— Intenta Stiles.

—Bien —dice Erica, moviendo su pelo sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Pregunta Scott.

El grupo se mueve hacia la entrada de la escuela, y Stiles los sigue, sintiéndose un poco perdido. —¿Chicos? —Lo intenta de nuevo.

—Comprale el almuerzo —dice Lydia, al igual que Scott es particularmente denso. —Puedes conseguirle más pudín.

—Definitivamente no hay más pudín —dice Stiles con firmeza, decidido a no sufrir otro ataque de náuseas por el pudín durante sus clases de la tarde.

El grupo se detiene Los ojos de Scott se ponen grandes y húmedos. —¿Ya no te gustan?

—No, tú... quiero decir, sí, me gustan, pero no...—Stiles se tambalea. Todos están mirando como si hubieran sido golpeados con un periódico enrollado.—Estoy mirando mi figura —termina débilmente.

Él recibe un coro de bufidos y burlas. —Por favor —dice Lydia, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Danny, dile que es bonito.

—Eres bonito —,dice Danny obedientemente. Su sonrisa es la única que no es una sonrisita, y Stiles revisa su evaluación anterior: Danny es totalmente su favorito.

—Sí, sí —dice Stiles para cubrir su rubor. —Sigue intentando adularme.

—Oh, no somos nosotros los que tratamos de adularme —dice Erica y resopla cuando Lydia la golpea en el costado.

Stiles levanta una ceja, pero Scott interrumpe, dándole una palmada a Stiles en el hombro y sonriendo abiertamente. —¿Cómo fue anoche con Derek?

—Bien...—dice Stiles lentamente.

—Impresionante —Scott asiente con la cabeza alentadoramente.

Stiles se siente obligado a continuar. —Hablamos por un tiempo, jugamos a algunos videojuegos, horneamos algunas galletas. Ya sabes cómo es.

La sonrisa de Scott se congela y el resto del grupo se detiene en seco. Isaac deja caer la mochila de Stiles con un ruido sordo

—Lo siento —dice Allison, colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Scott, como si no estuviera segura de si está consolando a Scott o a ella misma. —¿Dijiste que tú y Derek hornearon galletas?

—¿Y jugaron a videojuegos? —Danny pregunta, luciendo profesionalmente ofendido.

—Sí —responde Stiles, mirando a uno cada uno de ellos. —Derek es genial. Sois sus amigos, ya lo saben.

El grupo intercambia miradas desconcertadaslos unos con los otros.

—Por supuesto —dice Lydia alegremente, echándose el cabello por encima del hombro. —Pasamos tiempo con Derek todo el tiempo, pero él normalmente no hace ese tipo de cosas con extraños.

—Claro —dice Stiles, sintiéndose extrañamente herido. Él no cree que él y Derek sean extraños. Claro, él solo conoce a Derek desde hace unos días, pero le gusta pensar que se están convirtiendo en amigos: han comido comida china y eructado en presencia de los demás; son prácticamente hermanos de sangre. Incluso han horneado juntos. Hornear cambia a un hombre.

Allison le dirige una mirada a Lydia y dice: —Derek debe sentirse muy cómodo contigo.

—Supongo —responde Stiles. —Sigue siendo un maldito cerdo de las galletas—. Les iba a traer algunas, pero él las devoró.

Scott tose ruidosamente, cubriendo una risa. —Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Gracias por pensar en nosotros, Stiles.

—Bueno, sí —dice Stiles, y espera que no parezca tan nervioso como se siente cuando agrega: —¿Para qué son los amigos?

Scott lo mira y lo aplaude en el hombro. —Ya cuidándonos. ¡Serás una gran adición al p-uf!

—... ¿el puf? —Pregunta Stiles, y mira a Scott frotándose el costado mientras Isaac lo mira fijamente.

—Grupo —dice Scott, mirando a Isaac a cambio.

—Vaaaaale —dice Stiles. Se detienen frente a la puerta de la clase y todos se despiden. A Stiles no se le escapa de que cada persona se asegura de tocarlo antes de irse: Jackson lo calza en el hombro, Lydia acaricia su mejilla, Allison le toca el brazo. Boyd y Danny le dan una palmadita en la espalda, y Erica le aprieta el trasero. Es casi como si estuvieran tranquilizándose de algo, aunque Stiles no tiene idea de qué.

—¿Listo, amigo? —Pregunta, volviéndose hacia Scott. —Creo que hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa sobre cuentos de hadas alemanes

—¿Crees que el tema será... los Grimm? —Scott entona en serio.

—Es por eso que eres mi favorito —dice Stiles, riendo, y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Scott.

Scott sonríe. —No dejes que Derek te escuche decir eso—. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. Como si a Derek le importará.

 

 

Sus amigos actúan de forma extraña a medida que avanza el día, lo que es un logro teniendo en cuenta la rareza general que ha caracterizado a toda esta semana.

—Mañana es la gran noche, ¿eh? —Scott pregunta durante el almuerzo, golpeando a Stiles en la espalda con más fuerza que de costumbre, como si estuviera distraído y se olvidó de contener su fuerza.

—Sip —dice Stiles, sonriendo enormemente. Intenta reunir el mismo entusiasmo que sintió el lunes, pero una imagen de Derek, sonriendo con una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla, se cuela en su mente.

Estúpido imaginación

—Eso es... genial —dice Scott. Su sonrisa parece un poco rígida. —Realmente, eso es genial. Tú y Josh.

—¿Oh, sí? —Stiles dice, mirando a Scott. Se pregunta si Scott está preocupado de que Josh también le rompa el corazón a Stiles. Él no está tan preocupado por eso como solía estarlo, y no quiere examinar demasiado el porqué.

—Sólo él. Josh. Es el único en el que tienes puestos los ojos. Nadie más….

Stiles le da a Scott una mirada fruncida, atormentando su cerebro. No es exactamente como si los tipos estuvieran golpeando su puerta. La única golpiza que sucede en la vida de Stiles involucra trasnoche, KY, y su mano izquierda. —¿Quién más estaría?

Lydia hace un ruido agitado en la parte posterior de su garganta. —Esto se está volviendo tedioso—. No veo por qué Derek no solo...

—Lydia —dice Boyd suavemente.

Lydia se desploma con eyeroll. —Voy a dejar constancia de que esto es ridículo—

—¿Tener una cita es ridículo? —Pregunta Stiles. —Muchas gracias. Tu jefe se toma muchas molestias ayudándome. Pensé que serías más solidario.

Lydia rueda los ojos. —Me retracto. Vosotros dos se merecen —.Se pone de pie con su bandeja y se mueve el pelo sobre el hombro. —Y revisé tu trabajo en latín. Todas tus conjugaciones son incorrectas .

Ella sale volando.

—La odio —dice Stiles. —¿Por qué es brillante y hermosa? Es posible que necesitemos ser archienemigos .

—Piensa en esto, Stiles —dice Scott, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —Si ella es tu archienemigo, eso significa que su atención se centra en ti. ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Stiles solo conoce a Lydia desde hace tres días, y ella ya lo aterroriza.

Además, la única persona cuya atención quiere es Derek, y la atención de Derek no va a durar más allá de este viernes.

—Tienes razón —dice taciturno. Cada vez más, él teme este viernes. Le gusta Josh, lo hace, pero no se parece en nada a los sentimientos que han florecido para Derek.

—Ahí, amigo —dice Scott. —¿Quieres otro budín?

Stiles gime y pone su cabeza sobre la mesa.

El resto del almuerzo es bastante tranquilo, aunque Stiles tiene que rechazar cuatro budíns más. A la velocidad que todos están tratando de alimentarlo, tendrá que comprar pantalones nuevos antes de la cita. Quizás Derek cree que necesita engordar y le ha ordenado a su grupo que se ocupe de eso.

Los otros ya se han ido con la promesa de reunirse al final del día, a excepción de Boyd y Scott, que tienen Superstición y Persecución en la Edad Media con Stiles a continuación.

Está en el medio de preguntarles acerca de su última tarea de lectura (torturar brujas, ¡diversión para toda la familia!) Cuando ambos tienen una expresión extraña en sus rostros, sus cuerpos repentinamente tensos como perros en la caza.

Luego se alejan como una bala, Scott grita: —¡Ya vuelvo! ¡Quédate aquí, Stiles, te acompañaremos a la clase!

Stiles espera durante unos diez minutos, pero no vuelven, y si espera mucho más, llegará tarde. Ya ha esperado demasiado para ir a la clase de la manera normal, por lo que echa un vistazo una vez más, se dirige a la puerta y toma un atajo por el campus.

Supone que debería disfrutar del momento de descanso de los protectores que son, y está molesto consigo mismo por haberlo perdido. Quizás Scott y Boyd se cansaron de él. No sería la primera vez que fue abandonado. La mayoría de las personas no se quedan lo suficiente para que Stiles comparta sus secretos. Eso siempre ha sido parte del problema.

El cielo está nublado y el aire huele a humedad; las hojas se arremolinan en la acera, haciéndolo temblar y tirar de sus mangas sobre sus dedos mientras agacha la cabeza contra el viento.

Esta parte del campus es más tranquila y más aislada. Stiles casi puede fingir que está solo, lo cual es una novedad después de la constante supervisión de los últimos días. Toma una respiración profunda, sintiendo el aire frío golpear sus pulmones.

Oye una ramita chasquear en el silencio y se da la vuelta justo cuando Josh sale de entre dos edificios.

—Stiles —dice Josh. Sus ojos parecen inquietantemente azules contra el telón de fondo del cielo gris.

—¡Josh, hey! —Dice Stiles, cambiando de dirección. Él trota hacia Josh, quien da un paseo para encontrarse con él. Los movimientos de Josh son lentos y calculados, mostrando una gracia letal que le recuerda a Derek.

—Hey —dice Josh, su voz suena distante. Sus ojos se mueven hacia un punto más allá del hombro de Stiles como si ya hubiera perdido interés en la conversación.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? —Prueba Stiles. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de protegerse del frío en el aire y de la expresión de Josh.

El enfoque de Josh vuelve a la cara de Stiles, y él sonríe suavemente. —No mucho.

Stiles suelta una breve carcajada, aunque no es que haya dicho nada gracioso, y quiere patearse a sí mismo por ganarse la medalla en los Juegos Olímpicos para Torpes. —Cierto. Sí, yo tampoco. ¿Te diriges a clase?

Josh levanta el libro de texto y el cuaderno que lleva en un claro gesto de 'duh'. Mueve ambos objetos debajo del brazo y se lleva las gafas a la nariz. Es un hábito que Stiles siempre ha encontrado lindo, pero ahora, al ver a Josh hacerlo, el estómago de Stiles se aprieta con algo que se siente como un rechazo. Oh, por favor, no dejes que Josh cambie de opinión.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles rápidamente. El instinto le hace dar un paso adelante en un intento de acercarse antes de que su cerebro le diga que tal vez Josh necesita espacio y él rápidamente retrocede. El resultado final es el tambaleo de Stiles en su lugar como un idiota.

Josh levanta ambas cejas. —Estoy bien —,dice. —Es solo...— Se detiene, dándole a Stiles una mirada vacilante.

—¿Si?

Josh se yergue más recto. —Es solo que nunca llamaste anoche.

Mierda, piensa Stiles. Había estado tan distraído con Derek que había olvidado su promesa de llamar. Él no puede usar la excusa de 'fue a causa de que estaba horneando.

Tio, lo siento mucho —balbucea Stiles. —Mi teléfono tuvo este extraño accidente y está roto así que no podría haberte llamado incluso si hubiera querido. Lo cual hice, ¡obviamente lo hice!

El calor vuelve a la expresión de Josh. —Un accidente, ¿eh?

—¡Sí! —Dice Stiles, el modo balbuceo ahora totalmente solucionado. —Fue una cosa rara de punción, hay un gran agujero en la parte posterior y el teléfono se apagó. Boyd dijo que lo había visto antes y que tengo muchos bolígrafos en mi mochila, así que eso debe haber sido así. Se supone que debo llevarlo esta tarde y ver si puedo cambiar la tarjeta SIM o reemplazarla o... esto es totalmente irrelevante, lo siento. Uh.

Josh se ríe. Tiene excelentes dientes, son blancos pero no perfectamente rectos. Stiles siempre ha pensado que los caninos de Josh se veían tiernamente torcidos.

—¡Stiles!

Stiles se da vuelta para ver a Scott y Boyd caminando hacia él, las líneas de sus cuerpos tensos listos para pelear. Stiles se abstiene de rodar sus ojos. Él no sabe cómo lo encontraron tan rápido. Es como si tuviera un faro de seguimiento en sus zapatillas de deporte.

—¡Hola chicos! —Stiles se mueve sobre su hombro, luego se vuelve hacia Josh. Josh está mirando por delante de Scott y Boyd, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Hey! —Scott jadea, se detiene al lado de Stiles. Apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, tomando algunas respiraciones. —Lo siento, amigo. Tuvimos que encargarnos de algo. Resultó ser una falsa alarma.

—Sí —dice Boyd, mirando fijamente a Josh.

—¿Sí? —dice Stiles. Scott y Boyd están a cada lado de él, irradiando calor. Es agradable, con el frío en el aire.

Josh hace un ruido de cortés interés. —Espero que no haya sido algo demasiado serio.

—Nah —dice Scott, sonriendo perezosamente y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles. —Nada que no pudiéramos manejar. Solo un idiota haciendo un truco.

Bien, Stiles sabe que hay una historia aquí, pero debe haber sido una ruptura bastante mala entre Josh y Derek, a juzgar por la tensión en el aire. Stiles está contento de saber que Derek tiene amigos tan leales, y francamente está molesto y halagado de que parezcan estar igualmente interesados en él, pero el enfrentamiento que está sucediendo en este momento está haciendo a Stiles increíblemente incómodo.

—Eso está bien. ¿Tal vez deberíamos, eh, ir a clase?

—Buena idea —dice Boyd. —Te guiaremos.

Sí, eso no realmente era una sorpresa.

—Claro —,dice Stiles fácilmente, chocando su hombro contra el pecho de Boyd. Boyd se relaja un poco.

—Bien —dice Josh. Su sonrisa se ve frágil. —¿Qué tal si te llamo esta noche? ¿Crees que tendrás arreglado el teléfono para ese momento?

—Totalmente —,dice Stiles, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—¿No está Derek yendo a tu casa esta noche? —Pregunta Scott, sus ojos no dejan la cara de Josh.

—¡Tio!! —sisea Stiles, luego mira a Josh. —Quiero decir, sí, lo es, pero solo por un rato. Vamos a jugar algunos videojuegos por un tiempo.

—Si estás ocupado...—comienza Josh.

—¡No no!— Stiles habla mal. —¿Llámame si quieres?

Josh se ríe como si encontrara a Stiles encantador a su pesar. —Está bien —,dice. —Podemos hablar sobre los deberes de la clase de Meckler. Estuve en la biblioteca antes tratando de encontrar algunas fuentes para el papel de minotauro, pero no tuve mucha suerte.

—No hay problema —dice Stiles, arqueando las cejas. —Soy un maestro de las fuentes. Me gustaría saber que soy un generador de información.

Nadie necesita saber qué tan cerca está de la verdad.

—Está bien —,dice Josh. Él tiene un movimiento hacia adelante como si fuera un abrazar a Stiles, y Boyd y Scott se presionan más cerca, la mano de Scott presionando con más fuerza sobre el hombro de Stiles.

—Adiós, Dawkins —,dice Boyd.

—Adiós —,dice Josh, con una sonrisa triste. La sonrisa cambia a algo más suave cuando mira a Stiles. —Te llamó a la noche.

—¡Sí, totalmente! —,Se entusiasma Stiles.

Tan pronto como Josh está fuera del alcance del oído, Stiles le da a Boyd y Scott un codazo doble que los hace gruñir. —¡Qué diablos! —,Dice. —Gracias por proteger mi vi… no, ¿Por qué el cortarollos?

—¿Qué?—pregunta Scott inocentemente. —Todo fue perfectamente amistoso, Stiles.

Boyd camina uno o dos pasos detrás de ellos, escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono, con las cejas concentradas.

—No, tienes razón, eso no fue incómodo en absoluto —,dice Stiles, empujando a Scott deliberadamente.

Scott tose, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Derek te dijo lo que pasó entre él y Josh?

—Sí —,dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, más o menos. No entró en detalles, pero dijo que Josh rompió con él.

—Sí —,dice Scott, frunciendo el ceño. Él realmente no tiene una cara hecha para ese tipo de expresión, pero sí un buen intento. —Josh estaba bien al principio, pero no nos tomamos mucho tiempo -o a Derek- en darnos cuenta que Josh quería a Derek porque él tiene... influencia.

Stiles siente la necesidad de defenderlo—. Eso no suena como Josh.

Scott duda. —No sé cómo está contigo, Stiles, pero Josh estaba con Derek porque tenía poder. A Josh le gusta el poder.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —,dice Stiles. —No hay nada ni nada excepto el poder de la observación.

No hay poderes que nadie conozca, piensa Stiles preocupado. —Tal vez lo malinterpretaste —,dice.

Scott y Boyd intercambian una mirada. —Quizás —,dice Scott. —Quiero decir, como dijiste, él está contigo, y eres un cobarde—. Sonríe para mostrar que está bromeando, pero todavía pica.

—Está del rebote y tiene poco criterio —,dice Stiles, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. —¡Punto para mí!

—Tiene suerte de que te guste —,dice Boyd en su forma tranquila. —Eres un buen tipo. Te mereces un hombre que realmente te aprecie.

—¿Qué?

—...y si Dawkins te lastima, lo lastimaremos —,termina Boyd sin perder el ritmo. Stiles hace una pausa. —Emocionalmente. Te refieres emocionalmente, ¿verdad?

Scott y Boyd sonríen. Boyd cruje sus nudillos, lo que no ayuda en absoluto.

 

 

Al final del día, Stiles se dirige al estacionamiento con Scott y los demás detrás de él como patitos cubiertos de cuero.

Se detiene cuando el Camaro de Derek está al lado de su Jeep. Derek está apoyado contra la puerta del Jeep con los brazos cruzados, con gafas de sol oscuras que ocultan sus ojos.

—Stiles —,dice.

Stiles se vuelve hacia los demás, pero se encuentra solo. Parece que el resto del grupo se desvió cuando vio a Derek, lo que Stiles encuentra un poco extraño.

—Hey, monstruo de galletas —,dice Stiles, subiendo su mochila más alto. —¿Que pasa?

Derek se endereza y se aleja del Jeep, caminando hacia Stiles. Él toma la mochila de Stiles de su hombro como si no pesara nada y luego camina hacia el Camaro.

—¡Disculpa! —,Dice Stiles, corriendo detrás de él.

—Vamos —,dice Derek. —Entra. Te conseguiremos un nuevo teléfono.

—Lo tengo cubierto, gracias —,dice Stiles enfadado. —Todavía estoy en garantía. Tio, dame eso de vuelta.

Derek abre la puerta del pasajero y arroja la mochila de Stiles dentro. —Entra —,dice de nuevo, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

—¡No puedes secuestrar la mochila de un hombre!

—Stiles —,dice Derek. Se quita las gafas de sol y las pone en el cuello de la camisa. El sol golpea su rostro y esas cejas tontas arrojan sus ojos en la sombra.

Stiles mira a Derek por unos segundos, y Derek le devuelve la mirada. Stiles siente el calor subir por la parte posterior de su cuello. Algo sobre la mirada que Derek le está dando lo vuelve tímido. Él tira del dobladillo de su camiseta X-Men, sintiendo que la tela es demasiado delgada.

—¿Y bien? —,Dice Derek, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el marco de la puerta. —No tengo todo el día.

—Uf, bien —,dice Stiles, empujando a Derek fuera del camino mientras entra. —Por cierto, no estoy cediendo. Hace calor y tu coche tiene mejor aire acondicionado que mi jeep.

Derek no dice nada, pero su sonrisa de suficiencia habla lo suficiente por sí misma. Rodea la parte delantera del coche y se desliza en el asiento del conductor. —No te olvides de abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad —,dice, poniéndose sus gafas de sol y dándole a Stiles una amplia sonrisa que le aumenta los nervios.

—¡Sí, bien! —,Apresuradamente Dice Stiles, escarbando en el cinturón de seguridad. —Lo tengo, no necesito ayuda —.Se dice que sí es una ilusión y Derek no se ve decepcionado.

—Está bien, escudero —,dice Stiles. —Llévame al T-Mobile más cercano, y sé rápido.

Derek lo mira y arquea una ceja por encima de las gafas de sol —¿De verdad, Stiles?

Stiles se hunde aún más en el asiento. —Conduce —,dice imperiosamente.

Si su nariz se mueve nerviosamente un par de veces cada vez que para en un semáforo en rojo, nadie necesita saberlo más que él. Tomará cada segundo extra con Derek que pueda obtener.

Cuando llegan a la tienda de T-Mobile, hay una línea bastante larga, por lo que Derek y él tienen que registrarse y esperar hasta que alguien esté disponible para hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué tipo de teléfono tienes? —,Le pregunta Stiles a Derek mientras exploran los modelos disponibles en la pared.

Derek se encoge de hombros, luciendo incómodo. —No lo sé. Danny compró nuestros teléfonos.

Stiles resopla. Él no está sorprendido.

—Qué —,dice Derek, como si desafiara a Stiles a decir algo.

Stiles levanta las manos. —Nada, tio. Déjame adivinar: están en algún tipo de plan familiar incestuoso.

Derek parece furtivo. —Más o menos.

Stiles levanta una ceja, a punto de interrogar a Derek, cuando una joven vendedora los llama.

—¡Hola, Sr. Stilinski! —,Le dice. Stiles se estremece. Se siente como un millón de años mayor cuando la gente lo llama así. Especialmente cuando esas personas parecen recién salidos de la escuela secundaria.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarte hoy?— Ella tiene el pelo rubio brillante y su tarjeta de identificación dice Kaylee.

—Mi teléfono se dañó —,dice Stiles, ofreciéndosele.

Ella lo toma de él; sus manos se rozan, y ella le sonríe. Junto a él, Derek gruñe tranquilamente.

Kaylee examina la marca de pinchazo en la parte posterior. —Eso es gracioso —,dice, mirando a Stiles con una dulce sonrisa. —Excepto por tu caso. No creo que haya visto eso antes.

—Yo tampoco —,dice Stiles, —pero uno de mis amigos dijo que había visto algo similar. ¿Podría obtener un reemplazo? ¿Y podríamos ver si mi tarjeta SIM está dañada? Odio perder todo en mi teléfono. Tengo muchos números allí.

—Incluyendo el mío —,dice Derek significativamente, mirando a la muchacha.

La muchacha se pone roja y mira entre ellos. —Por supuesto —,dice rápidamente. —No parece que haya sido dañado. ¿Está todavía en garantía?

—Sí, creo que sí —,dice Stiles. —¿Puedo obtener el mismo modelo?

—Claro, iré a verificar...

—Bien —,dice Derek. —Adiós. Date prisa en volver.

Kaylee tartamudea un segundo más, agarrando el teléfono, y se desliza hacia la trastienda. —¿Quién te enseñó a comunicarte? —,Pregunta Stiles. —Eres realmente horrible en eso.

—Nos comunicamos muy bien —,dice Derek, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa.

—Solo porque parece que hablo fluidamente gilipollas —,murmura Stiles.

Las puntas de los oídos de Derek se vuelven rojas, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Kaylee reaparece con un teléfono de reemplazo. Ella lo desempaqueta rápidamente y acelera el proceso, lanzando miradas furtivas en dirección a Derek.

Stiles transfiere su número al nuevo teléfono, y acelera a través de la línea de pago, lo que podría tener algo que ver con Derek mirando con expresión amenazadora y la forma en que la gente decide repentinamente que todavía no están listos para hacer sus compras.

—Muy bien —,dice Stiles distraídamente, dando palmaditas a Derek en el pecho mientras firma los recibos del cajero de aspecto nervioso, cuya etiqueta de nombre dice Brian y cuya expresión es mudo terror.

Stiles sonríe, levantando la vista. —Debería llevarte conmigo más a menudo para intimidar a la gente.

Derek toma la mano de Stiles y gruñe, —No me has visto intimidar.

—Ya no funciona conmigo —,dice Stiles, dejando que su sonrisa se amplíe. —Ese barco zarpó cuando te vi hornear galletas con un delantal.

El cajero se ahoga silenciosamente.

—No usé un delantal —,dice ceñudo Derek.

—Eso no es lo que les dije a tus amigos —,dice Stiles, parpadeando inocentemente. —Stiles… —gruñó Derek.

—¡Todo listo! —,El cajero rechina, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Gracias —,dice Stiles. Salieron de la tienda y volvieron al Camaro. —No es que no aprecie el respaldo, pero realmente podría haber hecho esto por mi cuenta.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar después.

Stiles casi tropieza. —¿Cenar?

—Claro —,dice Derek. Él evita los ojos de Stiles. —Vas a salir con Josh mañana. Pensé que podríamos hacer una prueba.

—Buen plan —,dice Stiles débilmente y ni siquiera protesta cuando Derek le abre la puerta del coche.

Derek se aclara la garganta después de que entra y enciende el auto. —¿A dónde van Josh y tú mañana?

—No se. Josh dijo mexicano .

Derek gruñe. —Te llevará a Cantina Laredo.

—Mierda, ese lugar es agradable. Ese es el tipo de restaurante que vas después...

El agarre de Derek en el volante se pone blanco con los nudillos. —Tal vez deberías tomarlo con calma.

—Tal vez —,dice Stiles con duda. Él no tiene mucho que hacer, pero sabe que le da unas mamadas que pueden hacer que los hombres vean estrellas. Una vez, literalmente, cuando Stiles se olvidó de sí mismo y estornudó justo en el medio. A veces odia su nariz.

—Josh es romántico —,dice Derek. Él está siendo sospechoso otra vez. —Deberías esperar algunas citas antes de cualquier cosa física. A él le gustará eso.

—Bien —,dice Stiles. —Bueno, eres el experto. Ahora no vamos a ir a Cantina Laredo, ¿verdad? Tal vez algo un poco menos...

—¿Niño rico? —,Le ofrece Derek con una pequeña sonrisa. —Conozco un lugar que es bastante bueno. Está cerca de tu apartamento.

—Dulce —,dice Stiles. —Si quieres llevarme de regreso al campus, puedo tomar mi Jeep y seguirte allí.

Su corazón latía en su pecho ante la perspectiva de cenar con Derek. Él sabe que es para su beneficio, para que pueda cortejar a Josh, pero todo en lo que puede pensar es que se sentará frente a Derek y le pondrá cosas en la boca. De repente, l interior del coche parece sofocante.

—¿Está encendido el aire? —,Pregunta Stiles, tirando del cuello de su camisa. Derek también se ve un poco sonrojado. —Sí —,dice Derek, alzando la mano para ajustar el aire para que le de a Stiles.

Ambos están callados mientras Derek lleva a Stiles de vuelta al campus.

—¿Qué pasa con estas luces? —,Se queja Derek, rompiendo el silencio cuando están a mitad de camino, mientras contempla el sexto semáforo en rojo.

Stiles sofoca su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

 

 

Stiles sube a su Jeep y sigue a Derek a un lugarcillo llamado Azteca que Stiles debe haber pasado por delante cientos de veces sin darse cuenta. Cuando Stiles le pregunta cómo encontró el lugar, Derek le muestra una sonrisa burlona y dice: —Seguí mi nariz.

Dentro del restaurante, la iluminación es tenue, el servicio rápido y las enchiladas enormes. Stiles pide un margarita y viene con un vaso más grande que su cabeza.

—Es posible que tengas que tirarme a la cama esta noche —,dice Stiles, con los ojos puestos en el premio.

Derek se atraganta con su cerveza. —Me aseguraré de pararte antes de que las cosas se pongan tan mal.

—Aguafiestas —,dice Stiles.

Se meten en la comida, que es deliciosa, y durante unos minutos están en silencio. Entonces Derek aparta su plato, se seca la boca con una servilleta y dice: —Mañana es el gran día.

—Sí —,dice Stiles. Él toma un gran trago de su margarita, sus ojos llorosos. Se pasaron un poco con el tequila.

—Stiles —,dice Derek. —¿Es... quiero decir? ¿Realmente te gusta Josh?

—Totalmente —,dice Stiles. —¿Qué más se puede pedir? Él está bien. No puedo esperar para mañana.

Las palabras saben mal en su boca, y él quiere cancelarlo todo. Él quiere a Derek, pero no hay forma de que pueda decirlo. Derek se reiría de él.

—Claro —,dice Derek. Él no puede leer la expresión de Derek. —Solo ... ten cuidado con Josh. Él no es tan manso como parece.

—¿Me estás advirtiendo de él? —,Pregunta Stiles. —Pensé que me estabas ayudando a cortejarlo.

La mano de Derek se aprieta alrededor de su tenedor. —Lo estoy haciendo. Pero no necesitas mucha ayuda.

—Gracias —,responde Stiles con incertidumbre.

—¿Puedo preguntar... qué es lo que ves a Josh?

—Él es...

Como si fuera convocado, el teléfono de Stiles comienza a sonar, y cuando mira la identificación de la persona que llama, ve el nombre de Josh cruzando la pantalla.

—Oh, eh, es Josh —,dice Stiles. —Debería cogerlo. Le prometí que hablaríamos esta noche. Ya sabes, poner a punto los detalles sobre el mañana y esas cosas.

—Claro —,dice Derek, empujando su silla hacia atrás. —Iré al baño, para darte un poco de privacidad.

Stiles se muerde el labio mientras observa a Derek alejarse. Él trata de responder a su teléfono antes de enviar a Josh al correo de voz.

—¡Hey! —,Dice Stiles.

—Hola, Stiles —,dice Josh. —¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bien! ¡Genial! —,Dice Stiles. Parece que no puede dejar de usar signos de exclamación. —Estoy fuera con... cenando en este momento.

—¿Saliste a cenar? —,Dice Josh, sonando divertido. —¿Debería estar celoso?

Stiles ve a Derek de pie en la parte posterior, apoyado junto a la pared. Parece que está esperando que alguien salga del baño. Sí, Stiles piensa. Deberías estar totalmente celoso porque tengo pensamientos más calientes que la salsa sobre tu ex novio y mi actual tutor.

Maldita sea.

—Nah —,dice. —Sabes que tu cena es la única cena para mí. Será como si nunca hubiera comido antes de llevar a mi cena contigo. Todas las otras comidas se convierten en meriendas.

Josh se ríe. —Eres un tipo raro, Stiles. Tienes suerte de que seas tan adorable.

Stiles se ríe en respuesta, aunque se siente como un fraude. —Gracias. Tú tampoco eres tan malo.

Se escucha un sonido en la parte posterior del restaurante como si alguien hubiera golpeado una pared. Cuando mira por encima, Derek no está a la vista. Debe finalmente haber entrado al baño.

—¿Todavía estamos listos para mañana? —,Pregunta Josh. —Ha sido una semana muy ocupada.

—Definitivamente —,dice Stiles. —No lo extrañaría para el mundo.

—Perfecto —,dice Josh. —Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Creo que será genial finalmente reunirnos y hablar. Y tal vez otras cosas —,agrega en un tono más ronco.

Stiles se ríe nerviosamente. —Derek dijo que eras romántico.

—Derek,— dice Josh rotundamente. —¿Saliste con Derek?

—Uh —,dice Stiles. —Sí. Estamos cogiendo algo para comer.

—Parecéis bastante cercanos.

—Somos amigos —,dice Stiles.

—Derek no tiene amigos —,dice Josh. —Él tiene personas que él usa. Ten cuidado con él. Él nunca hace nada sin querer algo a cambio.

Stiles no está seguro de cómo responder, pero Josh sigue hablando. —¡De todas formas! Te veré mañana. Tal vez llegue antes y podamos pasar el rato.

—Claro —,dice Stiles, medio escuchando porque Derek se acerca a la mesa con el aura de una pequeña nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza. —Oye, Josh, me tengo que ir. Hablamos mañana. No puedo esperar —Cuelga sin esperar una respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? —,Le pregunta a Derek.

La mirada que Derek le envía debería venir con un rayo. Hace que Stiles trague saliva. —Bien —,dice secamente Derek. —¿Ya terminaste? Voy a pagar para que podamos salir de aquí.

— Sí, estoy... —Stiles comienza a decir, pero Derek se va antes de que pueda terminar.

Stiles lo mira. Posiblemente las cosas no fueron bien en el baño.

Él sale y arroja unos billetes sobre la mesa. Después de un segundo de deliberación, recoge la Blue Moon abandonada de Derek y se toma el resto de la cerveza. Él siente que podría necesitar el coraje líquido.

—Hey —,dice , alcanzando a Derek y su humor extraño. Derek ya está a medio camino de la puerta del restaurante, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. —Podrías volver a mi casa —,balbucea Stiles. —Acabo de recibir el nuevo Assassin's Creed. Podríamos jugar O mira una película Si quieres.— Él lucha contra un rubor de mortificación. Buen trabajo, Stilinski, piensa. Una manera de parecer extraño y aferrado. Una remoción de la que podría tomar consejos sobre cómo aferrarse mejor.

Derek cierra los ojos como si estuviera sufriendo. Tal vez es el mexicano. —Claro —,dice, abriendo los ojos. Hay algo derrotado en la forma en que mira a Stiles. —Eso suena bien.

—¡Estupendo! Te veré allí en nada.

Stiles se sube a su Jeep y prácticamente vuela a casa. Él se asegura de que todas las luces estén verdes.

 

 

—Tu puerta no estaba cerrada —,es lo primero que dice Derek cuando Stiles abre la puerta de su casa.

—¡Sabía que vendrías!— Stiles protesta. —¡Literalmente lo planeamos! ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba desbloqueado?

—No escuché el clic de bloqueo antes de abrirlo.

Stiles lo mira. —¿Cómo pudiste escuchar eso?

Derek le devuelve la mirada, luego baja la cabeza y se rasca el cuello. —Bien, probé el mango y se abrió, ¿sí? Pero no entré. Esperé.

—Bueno, eso es progreso —,dice Stiles con ironía, señalando a Derek para que pasara. —Podemos hacer de ti un humano civilizado.

—Lo último que harás de mí es humano —,dice Derek, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Lo que sea, hombre de las cavernas —,dice Stiles. —Voy a hacer las palomitas de maíz si quieres tomar asiento en la sala de estar.

Se dirige a la cocina con Derek pisándole los talones. Casi literalmente, de hecho: Derek sigue tan cerca que Stiles puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—O puedes entrar a la cocina.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Con las palomitas de microondas?

—Conseguiré un plato —,dice Derek obstinado. —¿Dónde están?

—Armario superior encima de la nevera —,dice Stiles, sacando una caja de su armario y extrayendo las bolsas de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla. Él considera el número de bolsas y agarra una tercera parte por si las dudas. Él ha visto el apetito de Derek.

Una vez que las palomitas están listas, vuelven al sofá y se acomodan con un gran cuenco entre ellos.

—¿Querías jugar videojuegos o...

—Veamos algo —,dice Derek.

—Simplemente no quieres perder de nuevo —,dice Stiles, sonriendo.

—Tal vez no quiero que te avergüences cuando limpie el piso contigo.

—Gran charla —,se burla Stiles. Enciende su TV y su Playstation y navega hacia Netflix. —¿Hay algo en particular que quieras mirar?

—En realidad no —,dice Derek. —Lo que quieras.

—¿America’s Next Top Mode?

Derek lo dirige con una mirada y le arrebata el controlador de las manos. —¿Qué es esto? —,Pregunta. —¿Alphas?— Hay un filo agudo en su voz.

—Oh, sí —,dice Stiles. —Eso fue en Syfy. Nunca lo vi, pero se ve bien.

Derek presiona jugar dudosamente, y parece relajarse una vez que comienza el espectáculo. —No es lo que pensé que iba a ser —,es lo que dice.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —,Dice Stiles alrededor del episodio dos. —¿Puedes?

—¿Somos amigos?

Derek le da una mirada ilegible. —¿Somos amigos?

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo?

Los labios de Derek tienen un tic nervioso y tuvieron una pausa durante un largo y embarazoso momento, antes de decir: —¿Voy a ...?

—Eres un idiota —,dice Stiles, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro porque hay tres cosas en las que Stiles es bueno y una de ellas son los insultos mordaces que llegan al corazón. —El más duro de los cretinos —,concluye Stiles.

Derek se calla por un minuto. —Sí —,finalmente dice.

Stiles puede decir que Derek está respondiendo a la primera pregunta, y un calorcillo lo recorre desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

Pero parece que Derek está a unos tres segundos de tirar las palomitas en el regazo de Stiles y escapar de cualquier conversación que implique sentimientos, por lo que Stiles golpea su hombro contra el de Derek y dice: —No tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo, sé que eres un cretino.

Derek se relaja y baja el brazo— Cállate y mira la serie —,dice .

Pasan el resto de la noche cómodos, juntos, y Stiles nunca quiere que termine.

Derek se fue cerca de las dos de la mañana siguiente, el ‘Solo un episodio más’, se convirtió en cinco, hasta que Stiles bosteza con su cabeza casi apoyada en el hombro de Derek.

—Debería irme —,dice Derek, soltándose suavemente. Stiles lo acompaña a la puerta principal, y Derek lo mira vacilante después de agarrar su chaqueta.

—Hey —,dice . —Buena suerte mañana. Tal vez, nos veamos antes de su cita. Podemos hacer algo de grupo.

—Claro —,dice Stiles. El pasillo fuera de su apartamento es tan silencioso a estas horas de la noche que parece que él y Derek son las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

—Buenas noches, Stiles, —dice Derek en voz baja, como si también lo sintiera.

—Buenas noches —,dice Stiles y luego cierra la puerta. Él espera un segundo antes de girar la cerradura con una sonrisa.

Le lleva mucho tiempo quedarse dormido.

 

 

Él duerme el viernes, revolcándose en la cama y se niega a salir hasta que el sol esté al menos sobre su ventana. Los sueños extraños sobre Derek en un disfraz de genio, y Stiles sabe lo que su subconsciente le está diciendo. Nada muy bueno sobre emparejar a Derek con deseos.

Sueño con Derek, piensa Stiles, ahora medio dormido. Suena como un viejo programa de televisión.

Finalmente se arrastra fuera de la cama y mira su teléfono para ver que tiene tres nuevos mensajes de voz y media docena de mensajes.

Abre su aplicación de mensajería y lee los primeros textos. Hay uno de Scott a primera hora de la mañana: ¡hey stiles! vamos a hacer un picnic en el parque si quieres unirte! respondeme

Después Lydia, aproximadamente una hora después: Stiles, el picnic es al mediodía en la plaza de Canterbury. Trae refrescos. Solo de dieta. Puedes elegir qué sabores.

Y luego uno de Boyd una hora después de eso: Hola Stiles, espero verte en el parque. Es un hermoso día.

Stiles se salta el resto de los mensajes y mira la hora actual en su teléfono: 12:47. Mierda, se ha perdido totalmente el picnic.

Él revisa su correo de voz y oye la voz de Derek decir: —Stiles, ven al parque—. El segundo mensaje es una variación del primero, solo Derek agrega: —Ahora.

El tercer mensaje es de hace unos minutos y cuando presiona el botón de play, escucha a Derek decir: —Nadie ha tenido noticias tuyas durante toda la mañana. Voy a tu casa Más te vale que tu puerta esté cerrada.

Sus ojos se abren. Mierda, Derek suena enojado. Lanza su teléfono a la cama y agarra los jeans que llevaba ayer, saltando mientras los tira y los abrocha. Toma su teléfono y se lanza hacia la puerta cuando alguien comienza a golpearlo fuerte.

Da un pequeño grito de triunfo cuando tiene que girar el cierre para desbloquearlo, y abre la puerta para ver a Derek del otro lado, sus cejas como una avalancha de malhumor.

Solo cuando los ojos de Derek se abren y su mirada se desvanece, Stiles se da cuenta de que olvidó ponerse una camisa.

Stiles se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de parecer casual. Él no tiene idea de cómo se ve su cabello ahora mismo.

Derek toma una de sus respiraciones profundas, con las fosas nasales ampliándose y parece estabilizarse. —¿Dónde has estado?

—Durmiendo —,dice Stiles, rodando los ojos. —Es algo que los humanos hacen cuando tienen el día libre. Este humano, al menos. Alguien me mantuvo despierto hasta muy tarde jugando videojuegos. Ganar es agotador. Y en caso de que no lo recuerdes, tengo una cita esta noche, y no quiero parecer un zombie.

—Lo recuerdo —,dice oscuramente Derek y empuja a Stiles hacia la sala de estar, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que alguien saltara.

—Está bien —,dice Stiles lentamente. —Lo siento, me perdí el picnic. Acabo de recibir los mensajes.

—Estaban tratando de contactarte toda la mañana —,dice Derek. —Estaban preocupados—. Stiles se estremece. No parece que Derek se incluya en ese grupo. —Sí, así que me reuní.

—No veo por qué tienes un teléfono nuevo si no vas a usarlo —,dice Derek. Sus manos se flexionan a los costados, como si no pudiera decidir si quiere cerrar un puño o no.

—Tio —,dice Stiles. —Relajarse. Ya dije que lo sentía. No es que no haya otras comidas campestres.

—No habrá —,dice Derek. —Vas a salir con Josh esta noche.

Stiles siente que está recibiendo latigazo de esta conversación. —¿Qué significa eso? Si salgo con Josh, no podemos ser amigos ahora? ¿Que demonios?

Derek mira hacia un lado, ya sea poco dispuesto o incapaz de mirar a Stiles a los ojos. —Josh y yo no nos mezclamos. Sé cómo es él. Él va a querer que seas una pareja y hagan cosas juntos. No le gusta la competencia por la atención.

—Wow —,dice Stiles. —Que adulto, Derek. Pensé que hablamos sobre esto y estuviste genial conmigo y Josh. Parece que estás tratando de hacer que lo deje, lo cual es bastante horrible.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo —,dice Derek con frustración. —No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—Lo siento —,dice Stiles, retirando sus palabras. —Pero estoy teniendo un poco de dificultades aquí. Accediste a ayudarme con Josh, y ahora ?me estás diciendo que es él o vosotros? No te creo Si sigues enamorado de él, tienes que decirme ...

—¡No es por Josh por quien estoy enamorado! —,Dice Derek, pasando su mano por su cabello, acercándose a Stiles mientras discuten, hasta que casi están respirando el mismo aire.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —,Dice Stiles, levantando las manos en el aire y luego bajándolo para poder clavar un dedo en el pecho injustamente musculoso de Derek. —Solo hazme la cortesía de no mentirme, está bien, Derek, porque...

—Stiles, ¿podrías ... tu boca siempre se mueve, nunca te callas?

Entonces, de repente, las manos de Derek cubren su cara y se están besando, oh Dios mío, es un beso con lengua, y Stiles hace un sonido alto y embarazoso en su garganta, presionándose más cerca de Derek.

Se pierde en el beso, en el húmedo deslizamiento de la boca de Derek contra la suyo, en la forma en que Derek los arrastra más cerca hasta que sus caderas se unen y Stiles puede sentir la erección de Derek presionando contra la suya.

—¡Derek! —,Jadea, su cabeza gira, y Derek gruñe en respuesta, sus colmillos mordiendo el labio inferior de Stiles y...

Todo en el cerebro de Stiles se detiene. ¿Sus colmillos?

—Que… —él dice, empujando, sus manos firmes en el pecho de Derek. Obtiene una mirada a la cara de Derek y ve un monstruo mirándolo.

—¡Mierda! —,Dice, agitando y empujando a Derek instintivamente.

Derek se tambalea unos pasos hacia atrás, su respiración gutural y áspera, y el espacio le da a Stiles la oportunidad de obtener una mirada completa.

Los ojos de Derek brillan rojos bajo una pronunciada cresta en la frente. Su boca está llena de dientes grandes y afilados. Él se ve salvaje y hermoso.

—Stiles —,gruñe Derek y se mueve hacia él.

—Oh, Dios santo —,dice Stiles, respirando pesadamente mientras tropieza en la dirección opuesta. Él niega con la cabeza, sus manos frente a él como si pudiera evitar todo esto. —Eres un hombre lobo. Eres un... tú... Esto no puede ser... No. No puedo ...

Derek hace un ruido terrible y herido, el tipo de ruido que escuchas cuando alguien patea a un perro.

Luego se va, desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada, y Stiles se queda allí como un idiota, todavía tratando de terminar su frase.

—...Créelo —,dice aturdido.

 

 

Todavía se está recuperando una hora más tarde. Él está sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de comprender que está enamorado de un hombre lobo, y dicho hombre lobo se escapó con su cola metafórica entre las piernas después de besarlo.

Stiles parpadea, mirando a la nada, y lo considera. Derek es un hombre lobo. Tal vez la cola no es tan metafórica.

Llamaron a la puerta de su casa y Stiles se levantó como una bala, buscó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

—¡Derek...! —comienza a decir, con el corazón en la garganta.

Josh se encuentra al otro lado, con un ramo de flores en la mano.

—¿UH no?— él dice, poniéndose las gafas en la nariz y mirando a Stiles con una expresión petulante. —Es Josh. ¿Tu cita? Sé que son un par de horas antes, pero te envié un mensaje para ver si estaba bien venir. Pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar el rato antes de la cena y la película.

—Oh —,dice Stiles, hundiéndose contra el marco de la puerta. —Quiero decir, ¡oh! Correcto, sí. Adelante. Yo solo… —él retrocede, agitando una mano. —Me dormí. No revisé todos mis mensajes.

Josh pone un pie sobre el umbral y tropieza, arrugándose la nariz. —No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

Es algo raro de decir, pero Stiles ya está sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, no. Escucha —,dice torpemente. —Me siento como un idiota, pero no estoy seguro de estar listo para nada esta noche, ¿ya sabes? Cosas personales.

—Está bien —,dice Josh rápidamente, su sonrisa es todo encanto comprensivo. —No tenemos que salir—. Vamos a pedir. No se preocupe... podemos conseguir pizza o algo así .

—Eso… algunas cosas han sucedido, está bien. Ha sido un ... bueno, ha pasado una semana, eso es seguro—. Stiles resopla brevemente. —No creo que tú y yo, no creo que realmente pueda hacer esto contigo, Josh.

—¿Qué? —,Dice Josh, apretando con fuerza las flores. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Stiles quiere arrancarse el pelo. Aquí está Josh, que es lindo, cursi y normal, sosteniendo las flores y mira a Stiles como si Stiles le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, y todo lo que Stiles puede pensar es en la cara de Derek y el sonido desgarrador que hizo antes de irse.

—Vamos, Stiles —,dice Josh. —Dame una oportunidad. Creo que tú y yo realmente podríamos tener algo especial.

Pone su mano libre en el brazo de Stiles y le da una sonrisa alentadora. Josh lleva puesto un suéter y converse, y él está sosteniendo rosas; Stiles debería estar loco.

—Yo... no —,dice Stiles. Es verdad. No cree que nadie pueda acercarse lo que siente por Derek.

La sonrisa se desliza desde la cara de Josh. —¿Qué?

Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara, haciendo un ruido frustrado. —No sé cómo decir esto, así que voy a exponerlo: eres totalmente increíble y soy tan afortunado de que me gustes, pero no puedo salir contigo. Mi corazón pertenece a otro.

Josh entorna los ojos. Deja caer sus manos a su lado, golpeando las rosas contra su muslo con impaciencia. Varios pétalos caen hacia el piso. —¿Esto es porque Derek tiene su olor sobre ti?

El corazón de Stiles tartamudea. —¿Qué?

Los ojos de Josh se vuelven azules y aparece un toque de colmillo sobre su labio inferior. —Derek. Sé que han estado cerca. Puedo olerlo. Eso y sus patéticos intentos de marcar este territorio.

—Oh Dios, ¿tú también? —Stiles gime, cayendo hacia atrás contra el sofá y presionando una mano en su sien. Se acordó una escena de In & Out e intenta no reír históricamente. —¿Todos son hombres lobo?

—No eres tan tonto, Stiles.

Stiles piensa en los nuevos amigos que ha hecho en la escuela -los amigos de Derek-

—Y los hombres lobo no son los únicos seres sobrenaturales que existen Hay otros. Los brujos vienen a la mente. Le da a Stiles una sonrisa estrecha.

La boca de Stiles se seca. —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que no eres tan discreto como crees.

Stiles traga. —Mira...

—¿Vas a tratar de negarlo? Los hombres lobo saben cuándo alguien está mintiendo. Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara.— No, no lo estoy negando.

—Te busqué —,dice Josh. —Tienes un nombre muy distintivo. Y un linaje impresionante—. Las palabras de Scott vuelven a Stiles: a Josh le gusta el poder.

Hace temblar a Stiles. No, eso no puede ser. Josh es bueno. —Lo siento, Josh. Realmente me gustas...

—Entonces sal conmigo —,dice Josh, una sonrisa se desliza sobre su rostro suave y fácil. No llega a sus ojos. —Déjame llevarte a cenar.

—No puedo —,dice Stiles sin poder hacer nada.

—Tu pérdida —,dice Josh. Una sonrisa burlona reemplaza a la sonrisa, y sus ojos son diferentes: más crueles, con un borde oscuro. —No veo que recibas demasiadas ofertas. Y buena suerte tratando de mantener a alguien como Derek interesado.

—¡Hey! —,Dice Stiles. —Me besó.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

Stiles no responde, pero algo debe aparecer en su rostro, o tal vez Josh puede olerlo, porque Josh se ríe, un sonido mezquino. Él rueda los ojos. —Somos lobos. Es una cosa territorial ¿Nunca has querido algo que otra persona tiene?

—No es así… —Stiles comienza a decir, su mente trabajando.

Pero Derek solo había estado interesado en Stiles después de que Stiles le dijera que estaba saliendo con Josh. Stiles se ha estrellado y quemado lo suficiente en su vida como para detectar el rechazo a una milla de distancia, y sabe que, cuando se conocieron, Derek ni siquiera le daría la hora del día.

Fue solo después de lo que le dijo a Derek estaba interesado.

Las palabras de Josh dejan a Stiles mordiéndose el labio con incertidumbre. Él no sabe mucho sobre hombres lobo, a pesar de sus estudios. Nunca había esperado encontrarse con uno, y mucho menos estar en el medio de una competencia de meando de hombres lobo. ¿Eso es todo esto? ¿Era algún tipo de cosa de hombres lobo?

Derek lo besó primero; Parecía casi desesperado por eso. La quemadura de su barba no miente, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, entonces Derek se escapó, pero no fue la primera vez que alguien besara a Stiles y huyó horrorizado. Tres de las cuatro veces que sucedió en el pasado, la persona incluso regresó.

—¿No es así? —pregunta Josh, sus labios se curvaron en diversión. Parece estar disfrutando de la agitación emocional de Stiles.

Mirando a Josh con nuevos ojos, Stiles ve cómo su boca es malvada y delgada y la ambición arde en sus ojos fríos. Él ha estado jugando Stiles todo el tiempo.

—Creo que deberías irte —,dice Stiles, tratando de mantener la calma.

Josh se ríe. —Por favor. Soy tu mejor opción. Tu única opción. Vamos, última oportunidad, Stiles. Piénsalo. Podríamos ser ser grandiosos juntos.

Stiles entorna los ojos, el dolor y la ira hirviendo bajo su piel. —Siento que voy a estornuda —,dice. —Achoo.

Josh mira horrorizado a su piel rosada de lunares.

—Qué desafortunado sarpullido —,dice Stiles suavemente. —¿Pica? Parece que debería picar. —Mueve su nariz y Josh comienza a rascarse el brazo.

—¡Idiota miserable! —Grita Josh, su voz es un gruñido amenazante. —Voy a...

—¿Qué harás? —,Dice Stiles peligrosamente. —Porque creo que siento que mis alergias están apareciendo.

Josh lanza una mirada venenosa y vuelve al apartamento, tirando las flores al suelo para que pueda rascarse los brazos.

—Nunca me vuelvas a hablar —,dice Stiles.

—No hay problema —,responde Josh.

Stiles mueve su nariz y cierra la puerta.

Entonces la ira se desvanece de él y se hunde contra la pared.

Avanza tembloroso hasta el sofá y pasa las siguientes horas sentado envuelto en una vieja colcha, con el teléfono un punto de morir mientras llama a Derek una y otra vez y revive obsesivamente cada minuto que Derek y él pasaron juntos.

Ciertas conversaciones ahora tienen mucho más sentido: Derek no es mormón, solo es un hombre lobo con todo lo que necesita para vincularlos a todos.

Parece obvio, cuando Stiles mira hacia atrás. Pero está tan acostumbrado a ser el único bicho raro sobrenatural que a veces olvida que hay otros por ahí.

Derek no contestó sus llamadas: una hora más tarde, comienzan a ir directamente al correo de voz.

Stiles deja de intentarlo después de la vigésima séptima llamada y el trigésimo tercer mensaje. Retoma sus esfuerzos por la mañana a un ritmo menos frenético, solo se permite una llamada y un mensaje de texto por hora, es un adulto, pero no recibe nada.

Sigue llamando todo el fin de semana, pero nunca pasa. Ahora puede recitar de memoria el mensaje de voz de Derek, y desea que Derek coja su maldito teléfono y saque un Stiles de su miseria.

Él no quiere hacer esto por teléfono, entonces sus mensajes son todas variaciones de ¿Podemos hablar? y Por favor.

Definitivamente no quiere hacer todo el 'a todo esto, también soy mágico’ siendo revelado por teléfono; él ha estado practicando un 'ta-da' completo con manos de jazz, y eso realmente no se puede traducir en un mensaje de voz.

Pero Derek nunca devuelve una sola llamada o mensaje. Para el domingo a la noche, Stiles tiene una idea.

Cuando llega al campus el lunes por la mañana, descubre que la foto ha sido enmarcada y colgada en la pared.

Sale de su Jeep en el estacionamiento y no hay nadie allí para saludarlo. Lo que estaba esperando, pero de alguna manera es una sorpresa. Su pecho está apretado, y respira profundamente para estabilizarse.

Su mochila se siente mucho más pesada de lo normal cuando la pone en el hombro y se dirige a su primera clase.

Todavía está pensando y no presta atención cuando alguien choca contra él en el pasillo abarrotado y lo manda volando contra la pared.

—Ow —,dice Stiles, su cabeza sonando y su hombro palpitando.

—Oh, lo siento, Stiles. No te vi allí.

Él se estabiliza lentamente, frotando su hombro, y ve una Erica volando por el pasillo, dándole a Isaac un malicioso y alegre choca esos cinco

Correcto, piensa Stiles. Eso es simplemente increíble.

El resto del día es más o menos lo mismo. Scott lo ignora en Folclore Supernatural, y Stiles tropieza, es empujado y luciendo como una bola al final de la mañana. El único punto brillante es que Josh no apareció para las clase. Stiles sabe que es porque Josh todavía está cubierto de lunares y eso lo hace terriblemente feliz.

Su felicidad lo sostiene hasta el almuerzo, cuando su bandeja de espaguetis termina sobre su regazo, cortesía de Isaac y Jackson.

Stiles toma aire y se dirige hacia el cubo de la basura con su bandeja, ignorando el hecho de que sus jeans están cubiertos con salsa de espagueti. Se ve obligado a pasar por la mesa donde está el grupo-manada. No son solo son amigos de Derek, son su manada. Porque Derek es un hombre lobo.

Eric y Lydia se están riendo y susurrándose entre sí, sus ojos en Stiles y su conversación obviamente con respecto a él. Stiles no puede imaginar que sea halagador.

Cree que ha salido de su alcance cuando algo de plástico golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza y siente una salpicadura de algo pegajoso en el pelo.

A sus pies hay una taza de budín en su mayoría vacía. Stiles ha tenido suficiente.

Él tira su bandeja y regresa a su mesa. Todo el mundo lo mira con odio, pero está demasiado enojado como para sentirse intimidado.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando dice: —Mira, lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Créame, lo entiendo. Derek cambió de opinión, se arrepiente de haberme besado, soy un completo idiota por pensar que las cosas podrían ser diferentes y que alguien como él podría realmente quererme. Lo entiendo, pero ¿podrían dejarme en paz?

Su pecho se levanta y él se frota los ojos, furioso consigo mismo por ponerse tan emocionado frente a ellos. Él solo les está dando más municiones.

El grupo lo mira, sus burlas desaparecieron.

—Ya no molestaré más a Derek —,continúa Stiles, mientras la lucha se desvanece tan rápido como llegó. Se siente miserable y no es solo porque su entrepierna está húmeda y huele a salsa marinara.

—Puedes decirle que no tiene que preocuparse por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Toma otra respiración profunda, su pecho castañeteando. Necesita controlarse a sí mismo o no sabe lo que sucederá.

Ve que un vaso de agua en una mesa cercana comienza a burbujear, y se da cuenta de que necesita salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Stiles… —comienza Scott. Él y el resto de la manada están empezando a parecer preocupados.

—¡No! —,Dice Stiles, cortando su mano en el aire. —No, no tienes que... dije que lo entendí, ¿de acuerdo? Pensé por unos días estúpidos que tenía amigos, que tenía a alguien que... —Se interrumpió, con la voz ahogada, y giró sobre sus talones, corriendo.

Él no puede hacer esto. Tal vez él necesite cambiarse de nuevo de colegio. Tal vez él dejará el colegio.

—¡Stiles! —Oye que Scott lo llama, y varios más del grupo hacen eco de la llamada. Él no se detiene.

El viaje a casa es borroso, ni siquiera recuerda haberse metido dentro del Jeep, y abre la cerradura de la puerta, pensando: Derek se alegrará de que finalmente haya bloqueado...

Se detiene, con la mano todavía en la perilla, y la mira fijamente, su visión acuosa. Todo en el apartamento comienza a temblar, y Stiles oye como los cristales se rompen en la sala de estar.

Él toma una respiración profunda y mueve la nariz, con fuerza. Una botella de whisky aparece en su mano. Camina con piernas temblorosas por la sala de estar y cae sin gracia en su sofá, acunando la botella entre sus piernas.

Luego mira hacia abajo a su regazo. Sus pantalones: 0, marinara: 1. Mueve la nariz y se sienta en sus boxers. Él no sabe a dónde envió sus pantalones. A él realmente no le importa.

Abre la botella y toma un trago largo, tosiendo por la quemadura.

 

 

Él no está sorprendido de escuchar un golpe en su puerta esa noche. De alguna manera, después de hoy, sabía que esta confrontación vendría.

Arruga la nariz y envía sus sentidos. Alguien alto, oscuro y lobuno se encuentra afuera.

—¿Qué deseas? —dice Stiles cansadamente, abriendo su puerta en sus boxers. Perdió su camisa en algún lugar del camino. La botella de whisky ha estado vacía durante horas, y lamenta que haya decidido no beber más. Él está completamente sobrio.

Derek entra. Sus ojos recorren el apartamento como si no pudiera soportar mirar a Stiles. Eso hace que Stiles se sienta cien mil veces peor con la vida en general. Después de cualquier confrontación que Derek haya planeado, Stiles comprará toda la sección de comida chatarra del supermercado y se comerá a sí mismo en un coma diabético.

Derek duda. Parece de alguna manera más pequeño que cuando Stiles lo vio por última vez. —La manada dijo que estabas molesto. Hoy.

—Guau, ¿de veras? ¿Quién podría haberlo predicho? La mayoría de las personas consideran que todo lo que se rechaza es algo pobre. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que alguien me besa y luego cambia de idea.

—¿Qué? —dice Derek, parpadeando a Stiles como si estuviera hablando en latín. —Eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Stiles resiste el impulso de frotarse el pecho donde hay un dolor que comienza en lo profundo de su esternón. —Uh, sí. Lo es. Me besaste, hiciste una mueca como si mis labios supieran como cerumen, y luego huiste de la escena del crimen. Lo entiendo.

—No creo que lo hagas —,dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Podrías… tenemos que hacer esto? Me gustaría optar quitarme la sal que de frota en parte de mi herida de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Stiles respira profundamente, tratando de estabilizarse. Duele tener a Derek aquí. Está tan cerca de todo lo que Stiles quiere y apesta saber que fue un error. —Si estás preocupado por lo de los hombres lobo, no lo hagas. No se lo diré a nadie. Lo prometo.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —,dice Derek. Él da un paso cauteloso más cerca. Su expresión es desconcertada, y hace su aleteo nasal, lo que tiene más sentido ahora que Stiles sabe que tiene un rastreador sobrenatural. —No hueles asustado. Solo... triste.

Stiles se encoge de hombros a medias. —¿Por qué debería tener miedo?

Derek entrecierra los ojos. —Porque soy un hombre lobo. Tengo colmillos y garras.

—Tengo aliento mañanero —,responde Stiles. —Escuché que ambas condiciones son manejables.

Derek parece desconcertado. Luego aprieta los dientes, su expresión se transforma en una especie de cara de héroe herido. —No te lo tomaste bien cuando te besé.

Stiles suelta una breve carcajada, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se da vuelta para que Derek no pueda ver su expresión. No tiene ganas de agregar ‘cara llorosa y llena de manchas’ a su repertorio por el momento. —Sí —,él está de acuerdo. —¿Por qué no reaccioné mejor cuando el tipo del que estaba enamorado me besó y luego le brotó pelo y colmillos?

Derek deja escapar un gemido desgarrador. —¿Estabas?— él pide.

Stiles mira por encima de su hombro. —¿Qué?

—¿Estabas? —Derek repite. Sus hombros son una pendiente derrotada, como montañas desgastadas. —Dijiste que estabas enamorado. Lo entiendo si descubrir esto lo ha cambiado..

Stiles se vuelve, mirando a Derek. —¿Estamos hablando en el mismo idioma aquí? ¿Cambie al español sin darme cuenta? No tienes que rechazarme amablemente o lo que sea, está bien? Como le dije a tu manada, especialmente después del día de ¡Vamos a torturara a Stiles’, lo entiendo, de verdad que lo hago.

Ahora está enojado porque todo esto es injusto. Él ama a Derek. No fue su intención, pero no es su culpa, y no cree que deba castigarse por ello. Solo porque él era tan tonto como para pensar que podría tener algo con Derek. Ese Derek,el dios griego en el campus, realmente le daría la hora del día.

—Lo siento —,dice Derek rápidamente. —Sobre la manada. Pensaron que estaban justificados...

—Dios mío, que os den a todos —,dice Stiles. —¿Justificado? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de imbéciles?

Derek se acerca más, levantando las manos como si quisiera agarrar los brazos de Stiles, y Stiles le jura a Dios que definitivamente le dirá todo a Derek si trata de tocarlo ahora mismo. —Creyeron que me rechazaste —,dice desesperado Derek. —Pensaron que...

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo tuve la oportunidad? ¡Te escapaste! ¡Y no está bien que me trates como una mierda! Como si ya no me sintiera con el corazón destrozado, tú y tu banda de pendejos decidieron...

—No, pero dijiste--— Derek interrumpe, luego continúa con incertidumbre. —Cuando te besé. Dijiste que no. Dijiste que no podías. Supuse…

—Literalmente puedes ser demasiado estúpido para vivir —,Stiles frunce el ceño. Su corazón se siente cosido e imperfecto, como si el hilo pudiera desenmarañarse en cualquier momento. Parpadea con fuerza sus ojos y siente la humedad deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Stiles —,dice Derek en voz baja. Lleva su mano lentamente a la cara de Stiles, y Stiles le permite secarle las lágrimas. Las fosas nasales de Derek se encienden de nuevo, y Stiles sabe que Derek lo está oliendo, probablemente pueda oler su desdicha y su desamor. Se pregunta si su magia tiene un aroma; está revoloteando bajo su piel y ardiendo en su garganta.

Stiles hipo, cerrando los ojos, mientras la pelea sale de él todo a la vez. Es un desastre tan embarazoso. —¿Puedes irte? ¿Por favor? Mira, ya te dije: lo tengo. Lo hago.

—Realmente no lo haces. Stiles —,repite Derek, tranquilo y un poco sorprendido. Su mano se desplaza hacia abajo hasta que su palma descansa sobre la garganta de Stiles, sus dedos curvados alrededor del cuello de Stiles y su pulgar acariciando la mandíbula de Stiles. Se inclina más cerca y presiona su frente contra la mejilla de Stiles.

Stiles deja que sus ojos se cierren y se mantiene muy quieto. —¿Derek?

Siente que Derek exhala. —¿Todavía quieres esto?— Derek pregunta, su voz es como un frágil cristal hilado, como si una palabra de Stiles pudiera destrozarlo.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —dice Stiles, sus ojos se abren de golpe. —Por supuesto que sí. Te conozco desde hace una semana y estoy tan estúpidamente enamorado de ti, que ni siquiera me importa si te arrojas en la cama. Idiota. ¿He tartamudeado en algún momento?

Derek suelta una risa estrangulada, y luego sus grandes brazos se envuelven alrededor de Stiles mientras entierra su cara contra el cuello de Stiles.

—Eres mío —,dice Derek, sus labios se presionaron contra la piel de Stiles.

Stiles piensa que la declaración se supone que suena asertiva, pero en su lugar suena asustada y un poco incrédula.

—No pertenezco a ningún hombre —,responde Stiles, rodeando con los brazos a Derek. —Pero sí.

Derek gruñe y lo levanta. En tres largas zancadas, están en el sofá. Stiles está siendo presionado contra los cojines mientras Derek se cierne sobre él, con una mano presionada profundamente en los cojines que sostienen su peso mientras la otra acaricia la sien de Stiles.

Las piernas de Stiles se abren y Derek se acomoda más cómodamente entre ellas, sus manos recorriendo el pecho desnudo de Stiles.

—Stiles —,dice Derek en voz baja. La forma en que le está mirando haciendo sonrojar el pecho de Stiles, y Derek sigue el camino del sonrojo primero con los ojos y luego con la boca, besando la piel de Stiles tan lentamente y dulce que Stiles siente que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

—Hey—,dice, con la voz temblorosa. —¿Esas patillas van a hacer otra aparición? Solo... solo advierte a un tipo si va a haber un cambio repentino, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No —,dice Derek, riendo suavemente. —Eso fue - No estaba listo para saber cómo probarías. Eres mi... eres especial. Fue abrumador.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan. —Soy especial.

—No pesques—,dice Derek, mordiendo la clavícula de Stiles. —Sabes que eres especial.

—Disculpa —,dice Stiles, luchando por sentarse. —No estoy pescando, ¡estoy tendiendo trampas para osos! ¿Por qué soy especial?

Derek da un suspiro de poner. —Stiles. ¿Realmente necesitas que lo diga?

—¿Decir qué? —,Pregunta Stiles, pero hay un zumbido expectante en sus oídos, y su magia se eleva en oleadas cada vez más altas dentro de él, como si supiera lo que viene.

Derek se inclina y besa la esquina de la boca de Stiles, luego desliza su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Stiles. —Eres mi compañero —,susurra contra la boca abierta y jadeante de Stiles. —¿Ahora te callas y me dejas besarte?

La alegría estalla en carcajadas cuando levanta los brazos, junta las manos detrás del cuello de Derek y tira de él hasta que sus bocas se presionan juntas.

Derek besa a Stiles con una pasión decidida que lo deja sin aliento y retorciéndose bajo la pesada masa del cuerpo de Derek.

—Más, más —,dice, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Derek. Él besa su camino hacia la mandíbula de Derek, la barba raspando contra su lengua, y muerde en el lugar debajo de la oreja de Derek.

Derek le da un gruñido áspero y se aleja de Stiles, dejándolo momentáneamente aterrado de que haya hecho algo mal.

Pero Derek simplemente se quita la camisa. Luego regresa, presionando sus pechos juntos, la piel contra la piel, su sudor comenzando a deslizar el camino. Derek tiene una fina capa de cabello oscuro en el pecho y se pica cuando se desliza sobre la piel de Stiles.

—Stiles —,dice Derek, su aliento caliente y húmedo contra la boca de Stiles. Muerde la barbilla de Stiles, su mandíbula, y escuece y hace gemir a Stiles, arqueándose contra él.

—No te detengas —,dice, —por el amor de todo lo que es santo, no pares.

—Sigue hablando —,murmura Derek sin sentido. —Te voy a callar.

—Sí, por favor —,dice Stiles, lo que hace que Derek se ría, sin aliento, gruñendo, y envuelve un brazo detrás de la espalda de Stiles y los acerca, aplastando a Stiles contra su pecho.

La exhibición de fuerza envía una ola de excitación a la columna vertebral de Stiles, y es tan dolorosamente duro que gime, ya goteando en sus boxers.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se agravan y Stiles repentinamente se da cuenta de que Derek puede olerlo, puede oler lo excitado que está, las húmedas gotitas de pre-semen en la punta de la polla de Stiles.

Derek gruñe y se mueve y aunque él es el hombre lobo, Stiles se encuentra a sí mismo como el que está aullando.

—Oh Dios —,jadea. —Una vez más, de nuevo, vamos.

Derek se balancea contra él, la tela de sus jeans choca contra los delgados boxers de Stiles, la fricción es un tímido dolor.

—Tienes demasiada ropa puesta —,dice Stiles, pateando la espalda de Derek.

—Algo codicioso —,gruñe Derek, inclinándose para pellizcar la garganta de Stiles. —No te preocupes, te daré lo que quieras —Él sujeta su boca a uno de los pezones de Stiles, chupando con fuerza, y Stiles llora ante la sensación.

La boca de Derek se mueve hacia arriba, chupando magulladuras en la piel de Stiles cuando Stiles se retuerce, desesperado por escapar y desesperado por que nunca termine.

—Pantalones —, logra decir Stiles —Maldita sea, quítate los pantalones.

Derek se retira, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, y Stiles deja a su mirada viajar a través de los anchos hombros de Derek, sobre su pecho, bajando por sus abdominales hasta el rastro de pelo oscuro que se desliza por debajo de la cintura de sus jeans hasta un bulto que hace a que a Stiles la boca agua.

Las manos de Derek van hacia su cremallera y hay un malvado toque de colmillo en la sonrisa que le da a Stiles. —Dime que quieres esto —,dice Derek.

—Lo quiero —,dice Stiles de inmediato. —Por favor, Derek, lo quiero tanto.

—Sí, lo haces —,dice Derek, casi con cariño. —Voy a cubrirte con mi olor. Todos sabían que eres mío.

—Simplemente no me hagas pis —,dice Stiles.

Derek baja la cabeza, riendo impotente. —Eres increíble —,dice, con los ojos tan brillantes y preguntándose si Stiles tiene que estirarse y besarlo.

—Tómame, animal —,murmura Stiles contra sus labios, y Derek hace un ruido salvaje que tiene la polla de Stiles sacudiéndose con fuerza.

Derek no pierde más tiempo, se baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas y usa sus garras -Stiles se estremece con la excitación- para rasgar la delgada tela de sus bóxers y tira el trozo de tela.

Luego se coloca y finalmente, finalmente, sus pollas se deslizan juntas, y los ojos de Stiles casi se giran en su cabeza. Derek también está húmedo, más que Stiles, y tiene un breve flash preguntándose si eso es algo de hombres antes de lo que Derek los tome con una mano y los masturbe duro.

Stiles se ilumina, sus bolas se tensan con solo un toque, y sabe que no durará mucho.

—Muy bien —,Derek canta contra su boca, follando sus dos pollas en su apretado puño. Su pre-semen facilita el deslizamiento de sus pollas juntas, pero todavía está demasiado seco. Los callos en la palma de la mano de Derek atrapan un Stiles bajo la cabeza de su pene, y él gime bruscamente, sus caderas se doblan, forzando sus pollas juntas al ritmo.

Derek sisea y su agarre se afloja. Deja que su polla caiga hasta el espacio entre sus bolas, como una promesa para después, y Stiles gime, imaginando cuándo será cuando Derek esté dentro de él.

Derek vuelve a juntar sus pollas, deslizándose, y Stiles se mueve mientras Derek los empuja juntos, acariciándolos fuerte y apretadamente y tan jodidamente perfectos que Stiles quiere llorar.

Su orgasmo lo ciega, arqueando su espalda como una cuerda de arco cuando se corre entre ellos, chorreando desordenadamente sobre el puño de Derek.

Derek gime y se mueve más duro contra él, y unos empujes más tarde, Stiles siente salpicaduras en su vientre y pecho.

Derek levanta su mano pegajosa y lame el desastre. Stiles debe hacer algún tipo de ruido porque los ojos de Derek se vuelven hacia él, intensos y calientes, y luego ambos se lamen la mano juntos, jadeando en la boca del otro mientras se saborean a ellos mismos.

Derek se derrumba hacia un lado, aprisionando a Stiles en el sofá. Se lame el sudor del pecho de Stiles y un deja salir un suspiro pesado y contento.

—Mío —,gruñe en voz baja.

Stiles todavía está un poco exprimido por el orgasmo más alucinante de su vida. Pueden discutir sobre la impresión de hombre de las cavernas de Derek más tarde.

 

 

Él no sabe cuánto tiempo están así. Derek está haciendo ruidosos felices, gruñendo contra la garganta de Stiles, ocasionalmente dando a la piel de Stiles un mordisco contento. Es agradable, pero Stiles se ha dado la vuelta a la felicidad posterior al coito que es consciente de que su semen se está secando pegajosamente en el pecho y el estómago.

—Hey, bola de pelo—,dice, golpeando el costado de Derek. La respuesta de Derek es morderlo en el cuello y luego besarlo en el lugar.

—¡Ay! Vete a la mierda, idiota. Claramente, necesitamos unas pocas reglas básicas. Número uno, Stiles no es un juguete masticable. Soy delicado Me salen moratones como a un melocotón, amigo

—Lo sé —,dice feliz Derek, y Stiles lo golpea en la cabeza cuando Derek le clava los dientes en la piel de Stiles.

—¡Para! Necesitarás limpiarnos o vas a tener un pecho encerado como no lo creerías cuando tratemos de separarnos.

Derek murmura algo descontento en su cuello que suena como, el sueño terminó.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —Vamos, quítate de encima—. Pesas como cinco toneladas.

—No quiero —,dice Derek, acariciando bajo la oreja de Stiles. Parece contento de quedarse acurrucado en el sofá medio desnudo para siempre.

Stiles todavía quiere. Hay una toallita en el baño, pero está muy lejos. Entonces se da cuenta de algo.

Una sonrisa malvada se forma en sus labios. Dos personas pueden jugar al juego de las revelaciones dramáticas.

—Bien —,dice Stiles y da un suspiro. —Nos limpiaremos—. Por cierto, no te asustes.

Mueve la nariz dos veces y tiembla ante la sensación de una toalla fría siendo arrastrada sobre su piel.

Derek se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos brillando en rojo. —Stiles, ¿qué diablos?

Stiles le sonríe y retuerce sus dedos en una onda cursi. —¡Sorpresa! Soy un brujo.

—Eres un… —Derek comienza, antes de negar con la cabeza. Se deja caer y presiona su frente contra el pecho de Stiles. —Por supuesto que lo eres

Stiles se da cuenta después de un segundo que Derek está temblando con una risa silenciosa, y cuando Derek levanta la cabeza, sus ojos son brillantes. —Eso explica por qué te encontré tan hechizante.

Stiles lo golpea en el hombro. —¿Te gustaría ser una rana?

Derek cambia de posición, colocando su cuerpo para que sus ingleses se presionen juntas. Stiles tiene la sensación de que las cosas se volverán interesantes muy pronto. Leyó sobre los tiempos refractarios de los hombres lobo, aunque todo era teoría. Está feliz de ponerlo en práctica.

—Depende —,dice Derek. —¿Me besarás y me convertirás en príncipe?

—Mientras no tenga verrugas en lugares extraños —responde Stiles.

—No hay promesas —,dice Derek, bajando la cabeza para un beso muy completo que deja a Stiles jadeando y arqueándose contra él.

—Oye —,dice Stiles, rompiendo el beso. —Tengo un favor que pedir.

Derek rueda sus caderas dos veces. —¿Sí? —,Pregunta. —¿Cuál es?

Stiles se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, su sonrisa se curva contra los labios de Derek. —Bueno, este tipo me gusta, y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a cortejarlo.

—Stiles —,gruñe Derek, presionándolo en el sofá.

Stiles menea la nariz y reaparecen en su cama. Derek parece brevemente sorprendido antes de que una mirada caliente se instale en sus ojos. —Confía en mí —,dice Derek, inclinándose para acariciar la mejilla de Stiles. —Él ya ha sido cortejado.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien odie mucho a Josh ke levante la mano. 
> 
> En serio en serio como eso se puede considerar atractivo ¬¬
> 
> Pero el sterek siempre vence muajaja
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, dentro de poco más traducciones ^^

**Author's Note:**

> La manada son como pequeños cachorros tos lindos y dispuestos a proteger a su alfa de cosas malas


End file.
